Chronicles of the Magic Spoon : Gotham City
by ToriTeaTurtle
Summary: One day five friends stumble upon a magic spoon, which begs the question, "What the hell?" What kind of adventures will these five kids get up to?
1. Odd Beginnings

Five friends stumbled into St. George's Market on an oddly sunny Belfast afternoon.

"You gotta love a chocolate festival!" Exclaimed one of them, she was the second tallest and had long ginger hair.

"And looks like we got here just in time." A tall girl with short brown hair grinned. "Though we would have been here sooner if Matthew and Tori hadn't made us all go to the comic book store." She glanced back at her two of her friends.

"Hey!" Matthew and Victoria both cried in unison.

"We always go to the comic book shop when we're in town!" Victoria argued brushing her auburn hair out of her brown eyes. "It's tradition!"

"And you wanted to go to! You're just upset because they didn't have any 'Umbrella Academy' that you don't already have!" Matthew grinned.

"Well said Little Man!" Victoria grinned and threw her arm around the small boy and ruffled his short, dark hair. "See Briar, it's as much your fault as mine." Victoria winked at her dark haired best friend.

"Enough talk!" The youngest girl chirruped as she waited impatiently. "I can smell the chocolate." This girl had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and square glasses that rested on her small nose.

"Soph has a point." The tallest red head smiled. "Let's get going."

"Thank you Ally." Smiled Sophie,

"Alright then Squirrely, Kitty, Little Man, Bubbles." Victoria addressed her friends with the nicknames she had chosen. "Let's go my dears, I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry," Briar grinned, wrapping her arm around Victoria's waist.

Victoria yelped and jumped in the air. "Don't touch my waist!" she gasped as people in the crowded market place turned to look at them.

"Well don't yell!" Sophie blushed and looked away from the onlookers eyes.

"Can we just get going now?" Matthew asked.

"Yes can we?" Ally agreed.

"I'm not stopping anyone, let's go." Grinned Victoria as she set off down the main aisle.

They walked on all chattering; soon they began to split up as they went to different stalls. It was like being in a chocolate factory, the aromas of melted cocoa hung in the air like a sweet blanket smothering them.

Eagerly Victoria looked around for something good, but something that wasn't chocolate caught her eye. Despite it being a chocolate festival, the normal market activities were still continuing, and there amidst the busy people going about their business was a small brick-a-brack stall with a middle aged woman wearing a head scarf sitting, smiling behind it.

"Hello pet," she smiled sweetly as Victoria approached her stall. "Come to take a look at my wears?"

Victoria nodded politely as her eyes browsed the small stall; it was covered in beautiful sparkling necklaces, bracelets and broaches, and there off to the side was a solitary spoon, nothing special or shiny about it just an old silver spoon.

As soon as she had noticed it an odd feeling began to stir inside her, she dismissed it immediately as hunger and continued looking over the jewellery but her eyes kept being drawn back to the small spoon.

Finally her curiosity got the better of her. "Um…," Victoria cleared her throat. "What's with the spoon?"

The stall keeper leant in closer to Victoria, as if she was telling her a huge secret. "Well," she started. "It's magic." She leaned back in her seat again grinning.

"OK," Victoria replied looking thoughtful. "But if it is magic, why are you selling it?"

"A person can't just do something nice without question nowadays?" The woman sniffed.

"All right I'll bite," Victoria grinned. "How much is it?"

"Five pounds." She smiled.

"Alright!" Victoria agreed and began digging in her pocket, she took out a five pound note and handed it over. The stall keeper picked up the spoon and put in into a small paper bag before taking the five pounds off Victoria and giving her customer the bag.

"Tori!" Victoria turned as she heard her friends calling behind her. "Come on! We have to meet you're Dad at 4 remember?"

Victoria glanced down at her watch it was a quarter to four, they had to get halfway across down in that time. "Crap!" she exclaimed. "Huh, thank you miss!" She smiled at the woman.

"Goodbye dear." The woman waved back.

She turned and ran back to her friends, clutching the paper bag and her comic books close to her. "Well come on then!" she told them. "Maybe we can stop for chippie, and you guys can stay for a while."

"That seems like a normal Saturday night to me!" Briar laughed as they walked quickly through Belfast city centre.

They continued walking and discussing what they were to have for dinner, and soon enough they were outside the Starbucks that Victoria's Dad always picked them up.

And there, as usual, was her father's silver car waiting patiently for the five of them. They piled their shopping bags into the front passenger seat of the car and got into the back.

"'Ello children!" Her dad said as they got in the car.

"Hey dad." Victoria smiled

"Hi Jim." The rest of the car chirruped.

"To the chippie and then home to our house?" Jim asked the kids.

"You know us so well." Replied Ally.

The five friends piled into Victoria's small room with their bags of shopping and paper bags of food.

They all collapsed onto the floor and tore into the paper bags.

"Hey guys," Ally said looking down into a paper bag that was smaller than the others. "Who bought a spoon?" She lifted the spoon out of the bag.

Everyone stared at the spoon and then Victoria finally spoke up. "That would be me."

Briar took the spoon of Ally and inspected it, "Why exactly did you buy this spoon?"

"Well," Victoria looked around at her friends sheepishly. "The stall owner told me it was a magic spoon…"

"A magic spoon?" Scoffed Ally looking over Briar's shoulder at the normal looking spoon. "And you believed that?"

"Yeah," Victoria shrugged. "I guess I did…"

"You believed that the same way you believe Gotham City exists?" Sighed Matthew.

"What a girl can dream!" Victoria growled back but she was still smiling. She grabbed the spoon off of Briar and leant back against the bed. "What do you think Sophie?"

Sophie swallowed a mouthful of chips and then spoke, "I don't see why Tori can't dream! She's nuts and we all know it."

Victoria smiled smugly, "Thanks love!" She pulled Sophie into a hug, still clutching the spoon. "But," she sat up "We will all go to Gotham City someday!" She held the spoon up proudly.

"What is that spoon doing?" Matthew yelled suddenly, eyes wide.

The spoon was beginning to glow oddly, Victoria immediately dropped it as it began to vibrate violently and glow brightly.

"Holy crap!" Victoria yelled and a flash blinded them all.

All of a sudden it felt like they were falling through the air before they hit a layer of tarmac with a thud.

"What the hell just happened?" Briar yelled.

They looked around and found themselves in a dark alley way.

Victoria and Matthew looked up and found themselves looking at an all too familiar sky, one where the Bat signal was blazing across a murky black night sky.

"I don't believe it," Ally gasped behind them, following their gaze. "Gotham City."


	2. Surprise Holiday

Victoria was immediately on her feet, already walking down the alley.

"We are in Gotham City?" Briar spoke slowly and her eyes were wide with shock, as she got up herself.

"This is too weird." Sophie sat up. "Tori were you going?"

Victoria turned to her friends, her grin wider than it had ever been. "Dared to dream did I? Completely insane am I? Well welcome my friends to the deepest pit of insanity! Welcome to Gotham City! And it's all thanks to the spoon that you shunned isn't that right Mr. Sebastian Wetherspoon?" Victoria took the spoon out of her pocket and cradled it in her hands.

"…Mister…Sebastian…Wetherspoon?" Ally asked bemused. "Seriously?"

"Why can't I name the magic spoon of epic?" Victoria looked at her best friends. "You're all looking at me like I was sane before this."

"She has a point," Matthew dismissed the naming of the spoon in a matter of seconds. "But I think we are kind of missing the point here, we are in Gotham City!"

"I do believe we have in fact established that Matthew!" Victoria laughed as she pulled Sophie to her feet. "But yes, what shall we do in one of the most crime ridden cities in the DC universe, scratch that, THE most crime ridden city to my known knowledge of which there is a lot of," Victoria stopped and looked up for a moment before continuing to help Ally to her feet. "Did that make any sense at all?" She asked Ally.

"Not a bit," Ally shaking her head as she brushed down her trousers and looking at Victoria. "But you _do _realise what you are wearing in _Gotham City_."

Everybody looked at Victoria's t-shirt. There in messy purple and green writing it said quite clearly 'Team Joker'

"Well damn do I dress for the unexpected occasion," Victoria looked up grinning. "But yes let's go." Victoria turned and ran to the end of the alley and glanced around the corner. "There's hardly anyone there!" She yelled to them. "Come on! I see a shopping centre!"

They shrugged and followed their hyper friend as she danced happily down the street towards the 'Gotham City Shopping Mall' as a few late evening shoppers turned their heads and looked at her strangely.

Sophie blushed again, as Ally and Briar grinned after her and Matthew ran to catch up with her and join her in her frolicking. Their cheerful singing could be heard through the whole street. "We're in Gotham City! We're in Gotham City! Tra la la la la la la!"

Sophie's blushing intensified to a bright red and Ally and Briar's grins grew as they joined in on the chant, each hooking an arm around Sophie's shoulders to hurry her along.

As they crossed the road to enter the car park of the shopping centre Sophie, too, finally joined in the chant and laughed as her blushing began to fade slightly. Finally they stopped as they came upon the large automatic doors that slid open silently to reveal a large shopping centre.

The kids moved forward to the centre where a large, ornamental fountain stood. Sophie and Victoria sat down on the edge of the pool, a slight spray flicked onto their backs. Ally balanced herself on Victoria's knee and Briar upon Ally's.

"OW!" Victoria yelled pushing Ally off her knee. "You have the boniest ass in the world Squirrely-girl! And you're not helping Kitty!" The two girls landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ouch!" groaned Ally. "Not cool bitch!"

"Oh get over it!" She laughed back, putting out her hand to help up her friend, "But it's not my fault you ass is unbelievably bony!" Once Ally was on her feet Victoria hugged her tightly.

"So what now?" Matthew asked.

Behind them Sophie's stomach growled loudly. Victoria turned as her stomach growled back. "Food court?" suggested Sophie.

"Good plan!" Victoria grinned

"That would seem a good plan, but you're missing something big," Briar turned out the pockets of her second hand leather jacket, they were empty. "We're broke."

Victoria's hungry face fell, "Oh right…well what – " A large explosion behind them sent them flying into a pile halfway across the shopping centre. "Was that!" Victoria yelled the end of her question as an eerie laugh filled the shopping centre.

The five friends turned to see a familiar pale white face, complete with a blood red grin and green hair.

"Oh my god!" Ally breathed as she pushed Victoria and Sophie off of her.

"Sorry Ally," Sophie said quickly getting up.

Silently Victoria scrambled to her feet and edged a little closer to where the man she loved stood; a smile full of awe on her face.

"Victoria, are you all right?" Matthew asked walking up beside her.

Victoria nodded and her smile grew wide. "It's him! The Joker! The funniest, sexiest, most sadistic man in the world!" As she said this, a woman in a red and black clown leotard appeared at the Joker's side.

"Victoria?" Sophie placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Victoria's lips were clamped shut.

"Tori?" Briar shook Victoria by her shoulders. "Please speak Victoria, at least give us some sign that you're alive!"

Victoria nodded, lips still shut.

"Speak Tori! Speak!" Ally commanded.

Victoria's body shook with the efforts she was taking to not make a noise.

"Tori!" Matthew yelled, barely audible above the screams of fleeing shoppers as the Joker tossed about his gas bombs. "Make a noise!"

Her body continued to shake more and more until finally she started to giggle quietly, a nervous habit she had gotten into, whenever Victoria got into as situation where she couldn't be happier she laughed.

"She's alive!" Briar shouted victoriously, pulling Victoria into a hug.

But Victoria's laughing didn't stop there, it grew into a hearty chuckle which then developed into a shrieking, psychotic laugh to match the Joker's.

All too suddenly the laughing of the clown stopped as his head turned to look at the laughing girl. He then grabbed Harley and began to walk over towards the group of children that surrounded the girl.

Sophie looked up immediately and started poking Victoria nervously, "Guys how do we make her stop?" She asked her friends.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Ally violently shook Victoria. "Tori shut up!"

"But…why?" she asked through fits of giggles.

"Because your beloved is," Her voice was a whisper but suddenly change to a high pitched squeak. "Here."

Victoria looked up, tears forming in her eyes from the amount of laughing. She clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Little girl," The Joker looked down at Victoria with a grin. "Why are you laughing?" 

Victoria met his gaze with an equally insane grin. "Because you're the funniest guy I know!" She put her head back a roared with laughter.

The Joker's face looked surprised, "Really?" he asked.

"Of coarse how could you not be?" Victoria replied happily. "I mean you're the Joker! They love you too," She turned and pointed to her friends, who were looking at the Joker in complete terror. "Except I love you the most." She grinned like a young child on Christmas morning. "And I love Harley too! She's a lucky girl." She turned and smiled politely at Harley Quinn who stood beside the Joker smiling sweetly.

"Aw Mista J! She's so cute! And so's her little friend!" Harley chirruped happily and scooped Matthew up into a hug. "He's so tiny! And this one has cat ears!" She fiddled with the felt cat ears on top of Briar's favourite hat. "Oh puddin' can we take 'em home, please!" She looked up at Joker with pleading eyes.

Victoria snickered at her friends being cuddled by Harley before copying Harley's puppy dog face. "Yeah please?"

"Tell you what kiddo!" Joker bent down to look Victoria in the eyes. "I'll give you kids a ride around Gotham until you decide what you want to do, because it makes my Harley-girl happy." Harley swooned at his words and then he added in a whisper to Victoria. "And because I like you shirt!"

Victoria laughed happily, "You should see my 'Down with the Bat' one!"

As the Joker got up and started to walk out the hole in the wall that he had made, Briar pulled Victoria back by her arm, "Are you crazy?" she hissed into her ear. "What are we going to tell him if he asks where we're from?"

"We'll tell him the truth, that we're from an alternate universe," She grinned happily. "I'm sure his insane mind will be able to take it!"

"This isn't a game Victoria," Briar was serious. "We don't know what will happen if we get hurt here, we don't even know what the time difference is, it could've already been 6 years in our universe."

"Or it has been 6 seconds, like in Narnia!" suggested Victoria. "Come on Kitty lighten up! What if we get to meet Jonathan Crane?"

A dreamy smile appeared on Briar's face, "Maybe we can start for a little while," She then stopped and looked her best friend straight in the eyes. "But you have to promise me if anyone gets hurt then we'll go home immediately. Promise me."

"Kitty dearest, I swear to you on my life that if any harm comes to anyone of you we will go home immediately, alright?" She smiled at Briar. "You know you can trust me oh frabjous voice of reason."

"I know oh Squiggle of insanity, I know." Briar hugged Victoria tightly before they ran on to catch up with them.

Coming out of the giant hole in the wall they saw a bright purple car with bright green upholstered seats. Joker was seated shot gun and was waving for the kids to sit in the back.

"Come on then!" He laughed.

The five kids jumped in the back as Harley started the car as it tore off down the road.


	3. Are You Hiring?

"So!" Joker yelled over the whistling wind. "Who are you kids anyway?"

Sophie elbowed Victoria in the stomach a nodded as if to say, 'You're so taking this.'

Victoria cleared her throat, "Well! I'm Victoria but my friends call me Tori, this is Sophie," she pointed to Sophie and then at Ally beside her, who was fiddling with her camera, "Ally and Briar." She gestured over to Briar on the far right. "And this is Matthew." She ruffled Matthew's hair.

"Ok then Tori! Next question, oh I do love question time!" he giggled firing off his gun suddenly, making everyone else in the car jump. "You kids aren't around from here are you?"

They shook there heads and then Victoria spoke, "But we've always wanted to come to Gotham City, so here we are, but the details to how we actually came to be here are very complicated, we'll tell you later."

"Why not now?" Joker asked impatiently.

"Because I'm lazy!" Victoria groaned, forgetting for a moment who she was talking to.

Joker laughed anyway, "Why did you want to come to Gotham City anyway?"

Victoria blushed deeply before answering, "Well really you and the rest of the Gotham City rouges are me and Matthew's idols," Matthew nodded before Victoria continued. "And Briar, Sophie and I kind of have crushes on some of the rouges." Briar and Sophie's faces were now both bright red like Victoria's. "And Ally kind of just got dragged along." Victoria sheepishly pointing to Ally who was looking slightly bored.

"I…see…" Joker looked at them strangely. "You sound like you're all completely off you rockers!" He laughed as the camera flashed suddenly.

"Whoops!" Ally cringed throwing the camera back in her bag.

"That's alright Al! Just so long as you get my good side." Joker struck a pose and Harley piped up behind him.

"They're all good puddin'!" she smiled, eyes still on the road.

Joker patted her on the head and turned to the kids again. "So I have a proposal for you rouge fans!" he grinned. "How would you like to come and work for us?"

Victoria and Matthew's faces lit up.

"Doing what?" Briar asked cautious as ever.

"I can't explain right now." He replied frankly.

"And why not?" She glowered back at him.

"Because I'm lazy!" He winked at Victoria.

Victoria giggled happily. "We'll do it!" She said suddenly.

Everyone turned to her. "We will?" Sophie asked her.

"Of coarse we will, this is a once in a life time opportunity!" She grinned and noticed Briar giving her a stern look.

"This could be dangerous," Briar warned.

"I know but I stand by my word," Victoria smiled softly at her before turning back to Joker.

"Take us where we have to go Jokerman!" she grinned broadly.

"You heard the girl Harls! Let's go!" He turned back round in his seat as the car's speed increased and they were roaring through the streets of Gotham.

Sophie whispered in Victoria's ear as the car slowed after a few minutes, "Are you quite sure this is wise?"

Victoria looked at her and smiled. "In all honesty Sophie dear, I don't know, we'll just have to find out."

Sophie nodded as the car stopped out side a large abandoned warehouse, just outside of Gotham.

"We're here!" Harley sang happily getting out of the car.

"Here goes," Sophie said softly.


	4. Fangirls and those who are Oblivious

"Alright kiddies!" Joker threw his coat over the back of a chair as they entered a room complete with a large table surrounded by chairs. "Go on and explore, or stay here if you want to, just be back here as soon as I call you alright?"

"Yes sir!" Matthew saluted.

"No problem," Victoria grinned as an aroma caught her nose.

"Good kids," Harley smiled and hugged Matthew before walking off with the Joker.

They stood there for a few minutes taking in their surroundings.

"Well," Ally stretched up her arms and yawned. "I'm going to find the bathroom." She turned on her heel and walked out the door and down the hall.

Victoria's nose started twitching hungrily as she edged towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Briar asked her as Victoria began to move past her.

"I can smell tea," Victoria mumbled, blindly following her nose. "And, unfortunately, coffee."

"Coffee?" Briar's pupils dilated and adopted a glint of incomprehensible greed, and, suddenly very interested, she started following Victoria out of the room in a rather zombie-like fashion.

"Wait," Victoria sharply stopped in the door way, making Briar bump into her. "Are you two going to be ok?" She turned back to where Sophie and Matthew were swinging in the chairs around the table.

"Yeah we'll be alright." Matthew smiled.

"Alright then just don't get killed while we're gone, yeah?" Victoria grinned at the two youngest of her friends.

They nodded in unison.

"Let's go then!" Victoria grinned happily to the girl beside her before she began skipping down the corridor, following her nose towards her favourite drink in the world. Briar was also following Victoria's nose towards her favourite hot drink.

The two walked down a long corridor. After about five minutes of speed walking Victoria stopped suddenly, "In here," she said turning and walking though the door to a small kitchen. In the corner sat an old stove that had a small metal tea pot, the boiling liquid inside it making it rumble softly on the spot. Off to the stove's left was a little line of worktops on top of one of them was an electric coffee maker that steamed steadily giving off a sour aroma, enjoyable to some.

As if the two were on wheels, they glided across the floor and moved in time like a clockwork machine. Victoria got the milk as Briar got the cups. Victoria sat the milk down on the work bench that stood between the coffee maker and boiling tea pot as Briar handed her a tea cup. Briar picked up the milk jug and poured an equally small amount of milk into each mug as Victoria picked up the tea pot and poured her self a steaming mug. Victoria put down her tea cup and picked up the plastic coffee jug and filled Briar's mug as Briar put the milk away. At the same time the girls took a deep gulp of their selected drink.

"Ah! It's good to know that no matter what dimension you are in, some important things never change," Briar swallowed smiling to herself.

Victoria nodded deep in thought, a slightly frightened look in her eye, "Hey you know who drinks tea in Gotham to no end?"

Sudden realisation dawned on Briar's face as the large coffee mug stopped half way on its journey back to her lips. "No way, you stole Jervis Tetch's tea!" Fear was now reflected in her eyes also as her quick mind set to work. "And the man who is most likely to be putting on a jug of coffee at the same time as Jervis is –"

"Is going to have our heads." Victoria finished for her, she rubbed her face roughly. "Do you think they will really mind?"

"Well Jervis seems a nice bloke so my bet is almost definitely no, but Jonathan Crane is ruthless and my bet is on almost definitely yes." Briar gulped totally oblivious to everything else in the world except the two mugs in front of her and Victoria.

"Maybe if you tell him how very, very hot and sexy we think he is he'll be nice for once," Victoria suggested, a desperate smile on her face.

"I will only tell him that if you tell Jervis Tetch that you want to sleep with him," Briar joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I never said that!" Victoria squeaked. "I said I wouldn't mind to go on a date with him, quite obviously your definition of a date and mine differ greatly you slutty kitty cat." She smirked.

"Well I wouldn't mind taking Jonathan Crane on one of _my _kind of dates," Briar giggled.

"To be perfectly honest neither would I," her friend laughed back.

They continued giggling girlishly for a second until a deep cough interrupted them. Suddenly they were both as still as two young deer in a car's headlights. Briar and Victoria turned to the source of the cough.

It was obvious who he was, amazingly tall, insanely thin, auburn hair and reading glasses that sat upon his nose. Beside him stood a man whom was about a head shorter than his friend, he had messy blonde hair which was weighed down by the unmistakably large hat perched on top of his head.

"Who exactly are you two?" Jonathan Crane glared.

Victoria squeaked and hid the tea cup behind her back as she noticed Jervis' eyes flicking between the mugs in the girls' hands as Jonathan's stayed firmly fixed on their faced.

"Puh…puh…puh…nyeh," Briar managed to stutter out.

The obvious suspicion on Jervis' face immediately turned into a look of complete confusion. "Puh, puh, puh, nyeh?" he repeated slowly.

Victoria's facial expression was a mirror image of Jervis'. "Seriously?" she whispered.

"Well then _you _handle this!" Briar hissed back, her mug of coffee still in hand.

"Only with your back up dearest," She glared as she cleared throat to speak. "Wh-what my friend here m-means to say is th-that my n-name is V-Victoria and this is Briar," Victoria waved to Briar behind her, who smiled sheepishly and gave a small wave before Victoria continued with her stammered introduction. "T-the um… Joker brought us her on…on account of the fact tha-that Harley Quinn thought m-my young friend was adorable, wh-which is his. I-I was simp-simply following my nose when we st-stumbled upon this little kitchen." Victoria nervously cleared her throat again, silently hoping this would stop her tripping over her words. "We only realise who could've possibly have made the tea, and coffee, after we had taken the first gulp. And since it was already diluted by the milk, we thought it a waste to throw it out." Victoria took another deep breath and rushed the last bit of her speech. "And now that I have answered your question can I please ask you how much of our conversation did you hear?"

"From the part where you said I seemed like a nice bloke." Jervis answered in his undeniably British accent.

Victoria looked at Briar who looked straight back at her before they both look back at the men standing in the door way. "Well fuck." They both swore in unison.

"Next question," Jonathan began but he was interrupted by Joker hollering through out the whole building.

"Kids!" He yelled. "Come back to Uncle J!"

Ally walked out into a dark corridor. "Come on," she spoke to herself as she moved down the corridor quickly. "I gotta pee!"

Finally after a least 15 minutes of searching, she came up on a labelled clearly 'Lavatory'. "Lavato-what?" Ally asked herself as she searched her brain for that word. Ally got a flash of Victoria on one night of a sleepover. "She said "I've got to use the lav."" Ally thought aloud. "Lav, LAVatory! Sweet!" Ally grabbed at the door handle and tried to turn it. It was jammed. She twisted the handle repeatedly; when that didn't work she shook the door violently.

"Hey!" I rough voice yelled from behind the closed door as something heavy hit the door, knocking Ally back a few inches. "Some of us are trying to use the crapper here!"

"Oh it was locked…damn it." Ally turned and bashed into what seemed like a brick wall. She blinked and looked up to see an extremely heavily built man wearing what seemed like a Mexican luchadore mask. He smiled down at her.

"Hole señorita, are you lost?" he asked sweetly.

Slowly, eyes wide, Ally shook her head and gave a small, shy smile back. "I just um… need to use the loo." She answered honestly. "But there is someone in there." Ally pointed to the door behind her.

"Ah sí niña I heard him," The strange muscular man walked towards the door and knocked on it softly. "Señor Dent, could you please hurry up. We have a guest."

"So what do I care." The gruff voice replied again. "Tell you what scared I don't come out, clean I do. How does that sound?"

Ally's near bursting bladder encouraged her confidence to speak up, "Seems fair enough, flip for it then." She said through the old wooden door. Ally listened, she heard the high pitched metallic ting as the coin flipped, then the small clap as it hit the man's palm and finally she heard the small, "Damn." That escaped the man's lips before there was the noise of the toilet flushing and the sounds of running water and a man coming towards the door. Ally and her new friend backed off from the door as the lock clicked, and the door creaked open revelling a man wearing a half black, half white suit and odd blue skin, marring the left side of his face while the right was normal and handsome.

"And who are you?" this new man from the toilet asked as the coin that had got him off the loo was being flipped repeatedly.

"My name's Ally." She replied shortly, looking the man up and down.

The coin man merely grunted and the Spanish man took it upon himself to introduce them both. "I am Bane, Roja and this is Señor Harvey Dent."

"People call me Two-Face." Harvey added gruffly.

"OK well I gotta –" Ally started making her way towards the bathroom door but was interrupted my Joker yelling down the corridors of the old warehouse.

"Kids!" His voice was loud and annoyingly happy. "Come back to Uncle J!"

"Oh God dammit!" she yelled back.

Sophie and Matthew watched as Briar and Victoria left the room.

"Well," Sophie sighed spinning around in her comfy chair. "What now?"

"I have no idea," Matthew got up off his seat and started to walk around the table. "We could explore, but you don't want to move do you?" He stopped at every door as he walked past them and looked through it before he continued walking.

"How did you know?" Sophie smiled and continued spinning.

"So how do you think we got here?" Matthew sat back down beside Sophie and threw his legs unto the large table.

Sophie turned to look at him, "Well obviously, the spoon brought us here."

"Well duh!" Matthew removed the 10 pence coin from his pocket and started to flip it, an odd nervous habit.

Ting. Thump. Ting. Thump. Ting. Thump. The rhythmic noises of the coin as it was flipped in the air and caught were all that could be heard for a few moments as the two sat in silence.

Sophie continued spinning in her chair until she stopped suddenly. "Matthew? What will happen if we can't get home?" Her face was worried.

"Why would we want to go home?" Matthew answered happily. "We're in Gotham City, we are hanging out with the Gotham City rouges! This is the best thing that could've happened, EVER!"

"Yeah but, aren't you worried about your family? I mean they'll be worrying about you?" Sophie looked confused.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Matthew raised his eyebrows as he looked at Sophie.

After a few minutes Sophie sighed, "Oh yeah, you hate your family. Sometimes I don't get you Matthew." She started spinning in her chair again.

"Most people don't," He leaned back and closed his eyes. 5 minutes passed before anything else was said and again the only sound in the room was Matthew and his coin.

Suddenly murmurs of voices were heard outside on of the doors.

"Do you have any idea what Joker was on about?" A voice with a German accent said.

"Do you ever have any idea what that clown is on about?" A know it all voice answered as he walked through the door frame. "He talks nonsense! He comes back here talking about getting some kids from –" The man stopped midsentence as he looked around the room.

Sophie had stopped spinning and was now staring at the floor, her face going slightly flushed again, she recognised that voice.

Matthew was still flipping the coin and was grinning up at the men who had just came through the door way.

"I suddenly understand," the snowy white man concluded as he clanked across the floor towards the two children.

The other man walked over towards the children and looked down at them. This man had red hair and was wearing a dark green suit. He looked at Sophie before turning to Matthew, "What's wrong with your friend?"

Matthew flipped his coin in the air and caught it. Tails. "Oh that's because she loves you." He answered simply and went back to flipping his coin.

"Matthew!" Sophie shrieked at the little boy. "You don't tell people that." Her eyes were wide with shock and her face went a deep red.

"Really?" Edward smirked in his famous smug smirk.

"Oh yeah," Victor spoke from his seat in the corner. "That is a great boost to his already huge ego." He rolled his eyes.

Edward scowled before continuing, "So dear, what is you name?" He smiled sweetly at Sophie.

"It's um…Sophie," She mumbled quietly, her blushing intensified as Edward Nigma addressed her.

"What a lovely name." He crooned. "and what's your name little boy?" he asked Matthew.

"It's Matthew." He grinned back. "and don't worry about Soph she just gets really nervous whenever she talks guys she really likes." Matthew had a sly smile painted on his face.

"Wow Edward," Victor again from the corner. "You are actually willing to try and seduce a young girl. You are endless."

Again Edward scowled again and turned away from Sophie. He took off his green bowler hat and purple mask and threw them in the corner with his cane. "I wasn't trying anything Victor I was just being friendly."

"A little too friendly by the sounds off it Eddie." Joker's familiar voice chuckled behind him. "But still time you met the rest of the kids." He grinned as he cleared his throat. "Kids! Come back to Uncle Joker!" he yelled happily.


	5. Super Awesome Bad Guy Team Up!

The Joker strode over to one of the largest chairs in the room and made himself comfortable as familiar faces filed into the room and sat down around the table.

First Edward pulled up a chair beside Sophie and Victor pulled his one closer to the table.

Matthew took his feet off the table as Harley came rushing into the room, followed swiftly by a woman with red hair and a slightly green tinge to her skin, she was Pamela Isely.

"Hey puddin'!" Harley threw herself at Joker, he caught her in a hug and Pamela rolled her eyes.

"Hello pooh, come and sit next to me!" he grinned, tapping the seat to his right.

Harley jumped into the seat obediently before Pamela groaned and went to sit between her and Edward. "You have honestly got to stop being his pet Harl." Pamela whispered into Harley's ear, just loud enough so Joker could here.

He scowled at her before turning to grin as Ally walked into the room. Bane followed in after her beside Harvey, who kept flicking his coin.

Bane sat and Ally sat beside her new friend, creating a two seat gap between her a Matthew.

The next man to walk in was short, fat and looked like a penguin. This man was, of coarse, Oswald Cobblepot. And behind him came the unmistakable tall and scaley Waylon Jones, known to everyone as Killer Croc or just Croc. Oswald took the spare seat beside Victor who was sitting next to Joker, Croc simply pulled up a chair next to Harvey.

Now there were only four chairs left at the table, the owners of these chairs marched silently through the door. Jonathan Crane's face was set in a scowl, Jervis' in a worried expression and as for Victoria and Briar, well there faces were extremely flushed as they gripped their mugs of stolen beverages in their hands.

The Joker watched them as they took their seats before he began talking. "Alright so I think it's about time we set things straight…"

"Were have you two been?" Ally whispered as Joker went on talking obliviously.

"It is such a long story," Briar replied her eyes flickering surreptitiously towards the two men who sat opposite, lingering in the skinny one she favoured.

"Too long," Victoria concluded. "But did you see their asses when we were walking along? I mean damn!"

"I know!" Briar grinned. "I do not believe I have seen a finer ass."

Joker's cough broke into their conversation, "Do you want to tell us what is so important you must whisper about it?" He raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Should we tell them?" Victoria asked Briar, her voice was no longer a whisper as the people around the table turned to look at them.

Briar shrugged after a moments pause, "What have we got to loose?"

"Let's see…your dignity, pride and self-respect perhaps?" Ally answered Briar's question quickly.

"Honey we lost all that in the kitchen," Victoria snickered and turned to speak openly to the table. "In all honesty we were just talking about how Jonathan and Jervis have _really _nice asses." She kept a straight face until the stares of the rouges became too much and she burst out into a fit of giggles and Briar started laughing into their shoulder.

When their laughing finally died down Joker restarted his speech with a final look at Briar and Victoria. "Yes so as I was saying, we have some little helpers for our grand scheme. Would you like to introduce yourself kids?"

A sharp elbow poked Victoria in the ribs. "Well go on!" Briar whispered to her, nodding towards the rest of the people.

"Why me?" Victoria's eyes were wide as she looked at her friends, pleadingly.

They did nothing to argue with Briar's choice of who was to speak for them.

"You seem most capable of speaking today," Briar explained.

"Oh right I see," She glared at Briar before standing to address the table. "My name is Victoria and these are my friends, Ally, Briar, Matthew and Sophie." Victoria pointed to each of her friends in turn. "And we're from um…out of town. Way out of town." She grinned sheepishly brushing her hair out of her eye.

"And how far out of town did you say you were earlier?" Joker pressed.

"Well we come from um… another dimension." Victoria looked away from the eyes of the rouges staring at her.

"That's impossible!" Edward exclaimed from his seat.

"Look trust me," Victoria turned to Edward. "I don't know how it is possible it just happened, and it's all because of a spoon."

Edward arched a quizzical eyebrow, "A spoon?"

Victoria removed Mister Sebastian Wetherspoon from her pocket and showed it to the rest of the people at the table. "I bought it for a fiver at St. George's market, we did know how it was magic but whenever we were discussing the existence of Gotham City I said, "We will go to Gotham City." And we found ourselves in an alley near the mall."

"That's completely impossible!" Scoffed Edward leaning back in his seat, arms crossed.

"And what did you mean 'the existence of Gotham City'." Pamela shifted in her seat, obviously confused.

"Yeah!" Harley chirruped beside her. "I mean of coarse it exists! It always has!"

"To you guys yeah it has but where we come for well…" Victoria trailed off. "It's hard to explain and I don't know where to begin."

"Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end: then stop," Jervis quoted.

"Ah yes frabjous idea," she dared a blushing grin at Jervis and to her surprise he smiled back making her blush strengthen. "But you see the problem is there are many beginnings, I suppose we could begin with _my _beginning to this tale, but then again perhaps it would be better to say the general beginning." She stroked her chin in thought.

"Would you just say the damn story?" Harvey suddenly shouted, thumping his fist on the table.

"Well I suppose I could begin with the general beginning and end with my beginning…" she turned to her friends. "Did that make sense?"

"Well…" Matthew shook his head.

"But I'm surprised with you my insane squiggle." Smiled Briar.

"Please Kitty, we're all mad here." Victoria laughed. "But yes so in our world, you are all comic book characters. Even the dumbass Batman." She looked around as a murmur of disbelieve sounded through the rouges. "We come from a world without vigilantes, and you all exist in comic books, video games and movies. People dress up like you for Halloween, I can kind of admit to that. Other people write stories about you guys, they're called fanfictions, again I can admit to that…" She rubbed the back of her neck. "I found out about Gotham City through a video game my brother bought, called Batman: Arkham Asylum, where." She stopped suddenly and turned to Briar for quick advice. "Should I tell them what happens?"

Briar nodded, "I don't see why not, it might actually never happen."

"Well it's where Joker takes over the Asylum and you have to play as Batman to stop him, and from there I got addicted. I watched all the old cartoons and started going to the comic book store every weekend, eventually I roped these guys in, and I think that is pretty much it…" she looked around the table, every one was staring at her.

"Completely impossible!" Edward exclaimed again.

"Now, now," Jervis tried to calm the table. "Let us not dismiss the possibility of some one else's life and especially one that seems to be through the looking glass. My dear you say you are a fan, and you seem to know Jonathan and I very well. It is obvious that you do not come from Gotham City, as you do not seem afraid of any of us, except Jonathan, and it is clear from your accent you are not American, is that correct?"

Victoria nodded, "That is true, we're from Northern Ireland, we're British. Well Briar's kind of Dutch but she's lived in Northern Ireland for most of her life."

"I see," Jervis smiled. "Well to prove that you are in fact from another world why don't you go around the table and tell us what you know about each of us."

"I think that would be a good idea, is every one ok with that?" Victoria looked around them.

As she looked around the table they nodded.

"Alright then!" Victoria clapped her hands excitedly and grinned at her friends. "Though I may sound like some crazy stalker or hit a few nerves, so sorry in advance."

She moved away from her seat and began to walk towards Edward. "Your real name isn't Edward Nigma but is in fact Edward Nashton." She stood beside him and looked at him. "You were abused by your father as a child, when you completed something because of you high intellect he thought you a cheater and beat you." She stroked his head and smiled before walking on to Pamela. "Pamela Lillian Isely, you worked with Jason Woodrue who was also a plant/human hybrid, like your self. He made you into what you are today when he pushed you into the chemicals that you were using to make animal/plant hybrids that they could stand up for themselves, after you found out that he was making super humans and selling them to other countries to use as weapons."

"How did you…?" Pamela stared up at Victoria with wide eyed shock.

Victoria smiled and walked on and stood beside Harley. "Doctor Harleen Quinzel, I don't know anyone who doesn't know your story, well except the people who don't know you and I have to tell them you're The Joker's girlfriend." Harley squeaked gleefully at being described as his girlfriend. "However no matter how much you love him and care for him your brutish beau will sometimes loose his temper and it is at that time you will turn to the care of Pamela your closest friend. I recall how in your first therapy session with Joker he did in fact drop his trousers as he described his relationship with his father who apparently beat him; I also know you're not a real blonde." Victoria was becoming more confident as she continued on to Joker.

"At risk of inflating your already incredibly large ego, no offence of coarse, everybody I know in my world knows you. With you there are way too many stories so I'll just say a few details, aliases you use are Jack Napier or Jack White. You used to be a hit man for the mob but you went solo as the villain Red Hood. So one day you went into this chemical plant to collect the pay roll, the flying rodent showed up and knocked you into a vat of chemicals, or maybe you just fell, nevertheless it changed you for life and you swore to hunt down Batman and kill him."

"This girl knows her stuff!" Joker laughed. "Go on! Oh I wanna know what you know about Jonny and Jervis! Do them do them!" he begged childishly.

"Oh gladly," Victoria snickered and Briar, still in her seat burst out laughing. "But first," she quickly walked past Victor and Oswald and pointed at them as she went along. "Wife called Nora and froze her to find a cure for her terminal illness. Raised in an aviary owned by your mother, she always made you carry an umbrella because your father died of pneumonia after being caught in a rain storm." Both men stared at her as she walked over to a discarded chair in the corner and pulled it in between Jervis and Jonathan. "This may take some time." She explained noticing the looks she was getting from everyone.

Victoria turned to "OK let's see, begin at the beginning, begin at the beginning. You were born in Georgia to a mother and grandmother who didn't want you, they did not even name you. Your great grandmother raised you and named you Jonathan, Jonathan Keeny, which was your mother's maiden name. Your great grandmother never loved you and you thought her quite mad. You had such a lonely childhood, working for her in the corn field. Even as a child you were called Scarecrow, because of your ragged clothes and because you were, and still are, extremely thin. To punish you your great grandmother in her…damn what was it?"

"Oh it was her grandmother's chapel and he grandfather's aviary Squiggle." Briar reminded her.

"Ah yes! That was it, thank you Kitty. Oh, and one more important fact that absolutely no one in this world knows," Victoria continued as everyone around the table leaned in to listen. "Though fortunately I like you and I know you don't want anyone else to know this so, come here." She leaned in a whispered into his ear. "You worst fear is crows."

Jonathan's mouth dropped open and his eyes were wide. "Who told you that?" he breathed.

She leaned back and smiled softly, "I know it because I come from a world where you and everyone in this room, aside from the five of us, where invented from someone's imagination. Need I go on?" She asked the table.

"Yes dammit!" Joker giggled. "I want to know about Jervis."

"Joker I think that is terribly cruel of you because I know you just want to black mail them later and as I said before I _like _Jervis. Not that I don't like Edward or Pamela but I like him the most."

"Damn you for having morals!" Joker pointed an accusing finger at her, but still had a large smile on his face.

"I'll only say it if Jervis doesn't mind." Victoria smiled and turned to Jervis, looking for an answer.

"I won't mind my dear, as long you do not say anything that he could use against me." Jervis replied sweetly.

Victoria coughed, a smile on her face as she struggled desperately to contain her inner fangirl, "Alright. Hmm… you worked at Wayne Enterprises and that is where you secretly developed your mind control devices which you know use in your crimes. Your first test subjects were mice whom you trained to make you tea and on the wall of you lab there was a framed poster of the Mad Hatter's tea party, I do believe it looked like the original illustration from the book, yes?"

Jervis smiled broadly and nodded, "Quite right my dear and I have never told any one about those things and no could have ever found out about the mice, so what she is saying must be true."

"Thank you." Victoria stood and returned to her seat on the other side of the table, giving a short bow before she sat.

"Nice performance," Matthew complemented her in her ear, Sophie nodded in agreement.

"Yes so if we could _finally _get back to the point at hand!" Joker tried again to talk about what they were all here for. "I have personally employed these children to help us with our heist, as you know a lot of work will be going into this. I suggest we spilt into teams of three, two of us and then one of them." He pointed to the children. "Agreed?"

The rouges nodded. "That seems like a good enough plan," Harvey grunted from the other end of the table.

"Alright so lemme see… how about this Tori, if I match up the rouges in twos, you assign them a kid." Joker suggested.

Victoria looked at her friends, they nodded.

"You will match us up with the ones we want to go with." Sophie grinned quietly.

"That sound like a plan!" Victoria agreed to Joker's idea.

"OK so, Harley and I?" he started the list wrapping an arm around the young woman to his right.

"That would be me," Victoria grinned.

"Pammy and Bane?"

"What? Me and Bane!" Pamela objected but she was ignored as Victoria continued, seemingly oblivious.

"Ally, you wouldn't mind would you?" Victoria looked to Ally.

She shook her head.

"Dent and Cobblepot?"

"Matthew." She patted Matthew's head as he sat there grinning.

"Eddie and Vic?"

"Sophie." Victoria smiled down to the already blushing Sophie.

"That leaves only Briar left, so I guess you can go with Jervis and Jonathan." Joker finished.

Victoria turned to Briar, who was broadly grinning. "You lucky bitch!" Victoria laughed.

"Ok next on the agenda, you kids are going to get known by the press so you're going to need aliases. Tori?" Again Joker turned to who seemed to be spokes person for the children.

"You guys don't mind do you?" Victoria asked her friends. "I kinda already have some ideas running through my head, and they all have reason."

Sophie gave her the thumbs up, Matthew nodded, Briar's grinned broadened (if that was possible) and Ally nodded, "Only if you tell us the reasons though."

"Alright," Victoria sat up straight in her chair. "Sophie: You could be 'Dilemma' because, 1. It's another name for a question or riddle. 2. It somehow reminds me of the name Nora, no idea how though. And 3. you seem to be in a dilemma most of the time. Sound good?"

Sophie grinned, "Yeah I like that. Sounds kind of mysterious too, 'The Dilemma'!"

"Me next!" Matthew grinned, eager to get a new name.

"You shall be Du!" She smiled happily. "1. It is how you pronounce the Korean word for two. 2. Harvey. 3. It reminds me of a bird."

Matthew smiled, content with his alias.

"Now for my darling Ally," Victoria turned to her. "You shall be call La Espina. The reasons being 1. If my knowledge of Spanish serves me right then that means The Thorn…am I right?" Victoria looked up to Bane.

"Sí señorita," he answered, nodding his head. "That is correct."

"Great! 2. You find thorns on plants! And 3. You can um… have a thorny personality and I love you for it." Victoria slightly regretting saying that and moved swiftly on to Briar. "You my dear Kitty shall be call The Cheshire Cat. 1. Because you are just that my Kitty. 2. It involves Alice in Wonderland. 3. That cat's grin kinda sends chills down my spine." Briar smiled at her new name. "And finally me, I shall be called The Jester. 1. You all say I'm funny and number 2 and number 3 I am working with two clowns." Victoria grinned proudly. "Sound good?"

"Yeppers!" Briar grinned, obviously ecstatic.

"I guess." Ally agreed and Matthew smiled and nodded.

"Good!" Joker smiled. "And can I just say that it's up to the rouges in the group to clothe the kids, unless of coarse, I'm guessing you have ideas for the outfits Tori?"

"How did you know?" Victoria winked at Joker.

"Good, but still I think we should discuss the plan." Joker reached the under the table and pulled out a bundle of papers and rolled it out across the table, the title clearly read: 'The Theft of Lady Liberty'

"No way," Matthew breathed.

Victoria's smile grew. "I know right?"

"This is going to be impossible," Ally sighed. The other four turned to look at her.

"After all that has happened today do I really need to say anything is possible?" Victoria raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Shut up," Ally stuck out her tongue. "But you have to admit, in any world, shifting the Statue of Liberty would be hard work!"

"Ally had a point and it is going to be hard," Joker nodded grimly. "That's why we all need to shut up and listen to me!"

Suddenly Sophie yawned loudly, quickly followed by Matthew.

"Dammit Sophie," Victoria breathed in deeply and blinked, trying desperately not to yawn. "It isn't that late!"

Briar tapped her on the shoulder and directed her eyes up to the clock. "It's one in the morning."

"And?" Victoria turned round to Briar. "…Like I said not that late!" She finished with a yawn, her eyes watering.

"Victoria, perhaps it _is_ time to reside for the night." Briar smiled softly, clearly trying to not yawn and ruin the moment.

"But I wanna know what happens!" Victoria whined like a three-year old child, gesturing to the papers on the table.

"We'll go through it quickly now," Joker grinned, he too was clearly tired…or perhaps stressed from having to deal with some certain children. "We'll go through it in more detail after we 'acquire' your outfits tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Briar nodded, smiling and Victoria huffed.

"So!" Joker yelled suddenly, clapping his hands together. "There are 5 teams, and Croc. Croccy will be needed here for heavy lifting and guard duty. We'll need a shrink ray, explosives, a big ass digging machine and a helicopter to make a good get away. Eddie how are the blue prints going for the shrinking ray coming?"

"Um…well," Edward looked down at his shoes and rubbed the back of his neck, a small bashful smile on his face. "They are still in the designing stages; I can't get all the components working in harmony." He twiddled thumbs his to illustrate 'working in harmony'.

"Eddie!" Joker groaned. "You're meant to be the genius here!"

"Wait," Victoria raised her hand for silence, she was becoming oddly confident around these lunatics. "Doesn't Wayne Enterprises have some kind of designs for odd inventions like that?"

"Yeah, I heard a rumour that they made stuff for Batman." Matthew confirmed with a nod. "If they have blueprints for Bat-explosive gel they _must _have something like that."

"Really?" Oswald looked intrigued as he spoke for the first time. "Interesting..."

Victoria cupped her hand over her mouth so that it almost covered it and whispered to Matthew, "I think that we started that rumour."

Briar mimicked what she was doing and spoke into Victoria's ear, "I think that just because you slightly cover your mouth, doesn't make it secret."

Victoria turned quickly and snapped her teeth shut into a grin in Briar's face. Briar promptly retaliated by a sly smirk and slowly stroking Victoria's hip making her victim scream and jump onto the table.

"Would you kindly stop doing that please?" Victoria squeaked in a meek wide eyed voice.

"Best friend rights." Briar held up her right hand and nudged Ally to do the same before they spoke in unison. "We solemnly swear to make our best friend as uncomfortable as possible at all times as long as it doesn't involve puppets of any nature, except Oscar." They grinned in unison.

"Why not puppets?" Jonathan raised a curious eyebrow.

"Oh I'm um… scared of them. They're my worst fear actually…" Victoria blushed and fiddled with a stray strand of hair on her face that had escaped the clutches of her Alice band.

"Also Tori, do you realise where you are sitting?" Ally cheekily grinned at her blushing friend.

Victoria looked around her newly acquired 'seat' on top of the table as her senses came flooding back. Her eyes widened as she realised how she was sitting in the middle of the table the blueprints to her left. "Well then…" Victoria rolled backwards off the table and landed in something oddly comfortable. Suddenly her blushing intensified dramatically as she looked up into the slightly blushing face of Jervis Tetch. "I…um…"

A chorus of stifled giggles sounded from the other side of the table.

"I…I'm sorry, I feel like a complete j…Jabberwock…" Victoria clambered off Jervis's lap, blushing red face in her hands.

"Th…that's alright my d…dear just so long as you were not um…hurt," Jervis mumbled suddenly distracted by the _very_ interesting desk in front of him.

Victoria, once again, quickly made her way back to her seat and sat down in silence as her friends giggled at either side of her, making her sink down into her seat.

"OK how uncomfortable did _that _make you," sniggered Matthew quietly.

"Shut up," Victoria huffed and sank deeper into her seat.

"ANYWAY!" Joker yelled, trying to get back to the point at hand. "We will need to raid Wayne Enterprises, I'll make some funnily genius plan tonight while some of us," he stopped as looked over to Sophie and Matthew. "Sleep. So yes STEP 1!" He yelled again. "Infiltrate Wayne Enterprises and find these blueprints! Jervis! You used to work there, your group will take this one. And if you need any extra hands you could always take along Victoria…" Joker waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner before bursting into fits of giggles. Through laughing he spluttered out an order. "Pooh?" Harley was immediately at the clown's side. "Will you take," He laughed some more. "The…the girls to a spare room!"

"And what about Matty?" Harley smiled fondly at the adorable young boy.

"Oh!" Joker giggled. "I'll…I'll take care of him!"

"'Kay puddin'!" Harley chirruped happily and ushered the girls out the door, "Come on girls!"

"Wait!" Sophie stopped, suddenly brave as a good joke popped into her head. She grinned at Victoria. "Don't you want to say good bye to Jervis, Tori?"

Victoria looked at the ground and rushed out the door, face red. "You inconceivable little red haired devil!" She turned suddenly as the girls walked down the corridor. "I have been through enough embarrassment to day thanks to those two!" She pointed an accusing finger at Alex and Briar who grinned happily. "Without you joining in as well!" Victoria turned away from her friends with watery eyes.

"So um…" Pamela tried to strike up a conversation after following Harley out of the conversance room. "What's with you and The Hatter?"

Victoria coughed lightly before looking away from Pamela.

"She wants to screw him!" Ally answered for her.

Immediately Victoria spun around to defend herself, "I do not!" She yelled before her voice went quiet and she lightly blushed, a small smile on her face. "I just think he's kind of cute is all…"

"Aw!" Harley squeaked happily putting an arm around Victoria and hugging her. "You've got little crush on Jervis! Well that's how it starts." Harley sighed dreamily, reminiscing about her time as a doctor in Arkham Asylum.

"Yeah…" Victoria hugged Harley back and the rest of the women in the corridor looked at them as if they were one being with two heads and Victoria glared back at her friends with daggers in her eyes.

Sophie squeaked, clearly too frightened too speak.

"Yeah so…" Pamela cleared her throat, uncomfortable. "There is a room down this hall with four beds and there should be some bed clothes and clothes for tomorrow that will fit you."

"Here we are!" Harley smiled happily as she flung open a door and grinned down at the girls. "Pick your beds!"

The girls went in a promptly sat down on a bed each.

"There are clothes in the draws and…uh…" Pamela looked from the obviously pissed off Victoria, to the scared to no end Sophie and finally at the hyper looking Ally and Briar. "Try not to kill each other alright?"

The girls nodded briefly before Harley and Pamela exited the room.

"Well!" Ally grinned. "This is a great night. One friend who is completely pissed off and another who is scared to speak. What to do?"

"I think we should try and cheer them up!" Briar replied as the two girls looked at Victoria, sitting up on her bed looking as if she was ready to fight the world. Ally and Briar looked back at each other and shared a small sly grin before they got off the bed and started to advice upon Victoria.

"What…what are you two doing?" Victoria looked up suspiciously for a moment, a small flicker of a smile on her face. "Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!" She jumped up and armed her self with a pillow as her elder friend lunged at her, fingers out stretched like talons and began to tickle her relentlessly.

They banged harshly to the ground as the three girls slipped off Victoria's bed. Sophie sat up on her own bed and began absentmindedly swaying from side to side as Ally and Briar giggles and Victoria shrieked with laughter, only two things were going through her tired mind. 1. Are those two torturing her? And 2. What was Matthew doing?

As it turns out Matthew had stayed up a little later than the girls with the rest of the male rouges as they tortured Jervis relentlessly about him liking a girl so much younger than himself. All the time a devious, psychotic smile was all over his puppy dog face.


	6. Breakfast for Insomniacs

Victoria rolled over on the moth eaten sheets and sat up, bleary eyed. She threw off the covers and picked up the mobile phone that sat on the bed side table. "Four in the morning, you're kidding right?" she whispered to herself.

The girls had eventually gotten to sleep at three o'clock. After Victoria had successfully kicked Briar and Ally off of her the two had advanced upon Sophie to 'cheer her up' as Victoria had gone through the bed clothes in the drawers, and she picked out the ones she believed to be best suited for her friends. There was a pair of light blue trousers and a matching shirt for Ally, a pair of silky, pink pyjamas for Sophie and a short, dark purple night dress for Briar. As she dug through the doors for herself she discovered a long, white Victorian style night gown, it was beautiful and perfect for her.

"Kitty?" Victoria quietly called out to the darkness that engulfed the room. "You awake?"

"Yeah…" Briar yawned sitting up. "You couldn't sleep either huh?"

"It's too damned cold here at night!" Victoria complained as she untangled her legs from the long white gown that reached down to her ankles.

"How do think I was?" Briar smoothed out the short night dress that reached to only above her knee.

"Good point, so do you wanna go get a caffeinated beverage?" Victoria asked shaking out her untidy plait, which left her hair wavy.

Briar shrugged, "Why not? Any time is coffee time!" She stood and walked out the door as Victoria followed and the two made their way to the small kitchen.

They had been walking for a while before the two girls came up upon the familiar door of the kitchen, the door was slightly ajar and the dim lights were on.

Cautiously Briar and Victoria put their ears to the door as two familiar voices sounded from the other side of it.

"Those young girls must think me such a perverted idiot," Jervis' voice was sad.

"There, there Tetch," Jonathan answered in a voice that the girls couldn't identify as sarcasm or pity.

"Aw poor Jervis," Briar sighed to herself. "They must've bothered him about you ending up in his lap last night."

Victoria blushed at the memory. "Oh my, then this is my entire fault, I don't think him a perverted idiot, I think he's simply sweet and friendly, he only blushed because he must get uncomfortable about those sorts of things like me."

"Well I don't think he is either, though your reason seems more honest, why don't you tell him," Briar whispered back.

"What?" Victoria exclaimed suddenly. "No, that would embarrass him _and _me! And you want me to be embarrassed don't you?"

Briar nodded a sly smile on her face as she walked behind Victoria and sharply shoved her through the door. The young girl tumbled into the room, tripped over the hem of her night dress and landed in a heap of auburn and white.

"I really hate you," She glared over and Briar who came casually walking through the door.

Briar stuck out her tongue and walked over the coffee pot, "You don't mind if I take a mug." She asked Jonathan.

He shook his head, "No go ahead and there is tea in the pot for Tori."

"Gee thanks," Victoria smiled as she clambered to her feet. "And thanks for the help Kitty you are such a great best friend!"

"Glad to be one," Briar winked as she handed Victoria a mug of steamy tea and took a sip of her black coffee. "So Tori there was something you wanted to tell Jervis." Briar smiled, Victoria could see she wasn't making fun right now but being an honest friend.

Victoria took a sip of tea before taking a deep breath; she could already feel herself blushing before she said it. "I don't think you're some perverted idiot, I think your just simply rather sweet and very friendly for an insane criminal, also I think you probably just blushed because you were uncomfortable last night, like I was." She finished looking at her shoes.

"Yeah," Briar grinned sleepily, "None of us think you are some perverted creep, but we just know how Victoria has a little crush on Jervis, so it is nothing serious." Briar threw a friendly arm around Victoria who was glaring at her. "So can we sit?"

Jonathan nodded and lifted his mug to his lips.

Briar strode over one of the spare chair beside Jonathan and made herself comfortable beside the Master of Fear, slowly Victoria took the only spare seat remaining around the small table, between Jonathan and Jervis. Calmly she sat down and took another small sip. She rested her head on her hand as she quietly sipped at her tea and looked over to her friend on the other side of the table. "Kitty?" Victoria spoke up suddenly, cutting through the silence. "Your hair wants cutting." Her stomach growled loudly.

"Would you like some breakfast my dear?" Jervis smiled at Victoria. "We have eggs and some bread, how about I make you three some French toast for breakfast?"

"It's too earlier to eat," Briar mumbled into her coffee.

"I'm not very hungry Tetch." Jonathan continued drinking his coffee.

Jervis smiled down at Victoria, "I suppose you will want some?"

She nodded, "I would love some."

"Grand, French toast for two then!" Jervis grinned and walked to the other side of the small kitchen and began shuffling around for the ingredients.

"Just so long as it isn't anything else French…" Briar smirked; Victoria scowled and sharply kicked her friend under the table "Ouch!" she growled.

"Don't you dare ask me what was that for," Victoria glared as Jervis whisked eggs.

"So you two couldn't sleep?" Jonathan tried to start a conversation.

"Nope," Victoria shook her head.

"It was too cold," Briar shrugged. "Though how Tori was cold in that dress I'll never know."

"The sheets were thin and so is the fabric of this night dress." Victoria explained. "And what's wrong with this dress? I think it's pretty."

"It suits you." Jonathan nodded a small smile on his face. "And that suits you Briar. Perhaps we should consider purple for your outfit." He stroked his chin in thought.

Briar smiled coolly at Jonathan's comment. Victoria drained her tea cup and got up to get more.

Then Briar spoke up in a seductive sounding voice, loud enough for everyone in the small kitchen to hear, "Actually," Her eyes slowly moved up and down Jonathan's thin body. "There is _one _thing I might like for breakfast."

Jonathan gagged on his coffee and looked to Jervis for help. "Tetch do you need any help over there?" He spluttered becoming very aware of Briar's drifting eyes.

"Uh not particularly Jonathan," Jervis smiled cheekily. "I'm fine over here."

Jonathan glared at his friend and shifted uncomfortably in his seat trying to forget about the young girl's eyes that looked over him.

"She really has no shame," Victoria rolled her eyes and poured herself more tea. She placed the mug on the counter top before turning around and jumping up to sit beside it.

"You two seem to be good friends," Jervis began to fry the egg soaked bread.

"Yeah," Victoria smiled softly looking over to her best friend as she made the Lord of Despair uncomfortable. "She's like my sister, I've known her for ten years, and she's been my closest friend for ten years."

Jervis nodded slowly, "She seems quite a frisky young thing doesn't she, while you on the other had are quite reserved in that area."

She laughed, "I suppose I am, but it's just those sort of things make me extremely uncomfortable, men in general make me uncomfortable. But it's because of the differences that we work so well together. For example, she is rather sane but I'm completely nuts."

"You don't look nuts." Jervis said simply as he continued frying. "How many pieces do you want?"

"Oh two please, and you don't look insane either, but according to society we both are. Some more so than others but those who are insane, I believe, are simply misunderstood. They are simply people who dare to think differently than all the others and that means they are branded weird or a nut." She finished with a smile. "But I like being weird. If I wasn't weird I wouldn't be me." Victoria took a gulp of tea.

"Well I do suppose those sort of things define us from the rest of the herd." Jervis began frying a third piece of egg soaked bread. "Who calls you strange?"

"Oh people in my school, actually most of my school. Well those who know me in my school any way. I have no friends in my own year at school, they all seemed to be frightened of me," Victoria gazed sadly into her mug of tea. "I have quite a violent temper, and they know how to push my buttons. And then I quote things allowed and I talk to myself in class, which isn't exactly the best image to have when you are trying to convince people that you're fine because I'm fine, I'm always fine."

Jervis nodded solemnly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Victoria looked over again to Briar who was edging closer to Jonathan. "I have to be, for my friends."

"So you're not always fine?" Jervis put in the final slice of bread.

Victoria took a sip of tea before replying, "I have answered three questions and that is enough."

Jervis grinned broadly, "Of coarse, so you like Lewis Carroll?"

Victoria nodded, "Yep, I love it, Briar likes it too but I'm more likely to quote it in everyday conversation."

"I see," Jervis chuckled lightly. "Well my dear, your breakfast is ready. I believe it is time to go to Jonathan's aid, do you not?"

"I do believe it is," Victoria giggled as she watched Briar begin to run her foot up Jonathan's leg as he looked over to his with pleading eyes looking for help.

Victoria hopped down from the counter and picked up her mug of tea again.

"Sugar?" Jervis asked her. "On your French toast I mean."

"Oh yes please!" Victoria grinned and took her plate before her and Jervis returned to the table. While passing Briar's chair Victoria wrapped her foot around one of the legs and pulled it out sharply making Briar tumble to the ground.

"What was that for?" Briar picked herself of the ground and dusted off her night dress.

Victoria took a bit of French toast and grinned, "I was just trying to help out a friend is all. This is really good Jervis." She took another bite.

"It's no problem Miss Victoria," Jervis smiled proudly.

"Please call me Victoria or Tori," Victoria took a sip of tea. "All my friends do."

Briar and Jonathan exchanged a glance before their eyes turned back to Jervis and Victoria.

"So!" Briar said suddenly, "What time do things usually start around here."

"Around about eight, when some of the others start to wake up." Jonathan arose from his seat to get more coffee.

"Oh alright," Victoria glanced up to the clock on the wall. "So we have to wait around three hours then."

"It would seem that way, yes," Jervis ate some more French toast. "But what was all that commotion last night? We heard some people giggling and someone else shrieking."

"Oh right well," Briar looked away from Jervis' eyes and small grin on her face. "That was us; we were tickling Victoria and Sophie."

"After what happened last night, they were teasing me and I lost my temper and scared poor Sophie half to death," Victoria quickly explained as she noticed the confused look on Jervis and Jonathan's faces. "So to cheer us both up they decided that tickling us was in fact the only option. I was the one shrieking with laughter and that is why I hate being tickled."

"Ah I see," Jonathan sat down again with his now full mug of coffee. "We thought somebody was being killed or something like that."

"Would you like to hear me shriek Jonathan?" Briar winked and earned herself another short jab under the table, but after a while these were failing to work.

Jonathan shifted backwards and Briar began to giggle, "I kinda deserved that kick didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Victoria continued eating. "How do I live with you?"

"I don't know but you do." Briar grinned, drinking more coffee.

For the next three hours these four people would sit around that small table and there conversation would generally follow that same pattern only with different topics. Soon enough the sun would rise on Gotham City and the rest of the city would rise with it, bringing on a whole new experience for the five children who owned the magic spoon.


	7. The First Morning

As Jonathan had said the rouges and children were woken around eight in the morning but today was not how they were normally awoken. Or at least that was what Victoria and Briar hoped.

Just before eight a shrill scream echoed through the corridors of the old building, making Sophie, Ally and Matthew bolt out of bed.

"What was that?" Ally's eyes were wide as she looked around the beds in the small room. "And where are Briar and Tori?"

"My guess," Sophie mumbled. "Probably getting tea and coffee." She pulled herself out of her bed and being to get dressed.

Ally stretched and did the same. "Let's go and find out where that scream came from."

They left the room quickly and almost ran straight into Matthew, whom was also already dressed. "Oh hey guys!" He greeted them cheerily with a wave and a small smile. "Do you guys know who screamed?"

Ally and Sophie shook their heads. "But let's find out." Ally turned and sprinted down the corridor quickly being followed by Matthew and Sophie.

They had been running for a while before they finally slowed to a stop outside a small door.

The three stopped and listened for any other signs of the screaming woman. All they heard were voices from the other side of the small door.

"How could you have dropped that?" The familiar voice of Briar chuckled.

"Hey! Somebody screamed, I was startled," Victoria's voice giggled. "I'm skittish!"

Ally, Matthew and Sophie quietly approached the door.

"The point being you still dropped it," Jonathan's voice almost seemed to be laughing as well. "And you feel over."

"You must admit my dear, you do look humorous." Jervis chortled.

Ally turned to her younger friends. "Oh my god," She mouthed silently. The three of them looked through the crack in the door and saw Victoria sprawled on the floor beside a broken tea cup.

"I'm just going to lie here until I'm not so much embarrassed." Victoria's body shook with laughter.

"Victoria I do believe that you will only embarrass yourself further if someone was to walk in." Jervis smiled and stood to one side of Victoria.

"Touché!" Victoria exclaimed propping herself up on her elbows. "Will someone at least help me up?"

"Of coarse," Jervis grabbed Victoria's hands and hauled her to her feet.

She straightened up and brushed down her white night gown. "Thank you Jervis. Always the gentleman." She smiled before turning to humorously glare at Jonathan and Briar.

Briar burst out laughing and even Jonathan snickered. "You're a funny girl," Jonathan smiled slightly. "Joker will have fun working with you."

"Gee thanks!" Victoria smiled politely as she bent down and picked up the chards of the broken tea mug.

"So this is where they have been," Matthew breathed softly. Suddenly the door started to move forward. "Guys don't all lean on the door!" He yelled as the three of them fell to the ground.

"Ah, it appears we have some eavesdroppers." Jonathan took a gulp of coffee.

Quickly Matthew was on his feet, "How long have you two been here?" He addressed Victoria and Briar. "More importantly who screamed earlier?"

"Well it was none of us," Briar placed her mug on the table and stood. "But it was the reason Victoria was on the floor."

Victoria stuck out her tongue at Briar before speaking, "Well my dears, do you want to go and find out what happened?"

Her friends nodded. "Of coarse we do! Do you think we ran here from our rooms for no reason?" Sophie gasped. "I mean I _ran. _Me!"

"Point taken honey, alright then, let's go find out and thanks again for breakfast Jervis darling!" Victoria waved goodbye to Jervis and Jonathan as they walked out the door to the kitchen, only to be stopped by the familiar voice of Joker.

"Everybody in the conference room now!" he screamed.

"I suppose we'll find out there," Ally shrugged as they all began to walk towards the conference room, followed by Jonathan and Jervis.

People were filing in as the seven people took their seats, Ally decided to sit beside Bane, Sophie near Edward, Matthew near Harvey and Victoria and Briar sat on either side of Jonathan and Jervis.

As they looked around the table they noticed every one was bleary eyed had obviously not gotten much sleep. The one who looked the worst though, was Joker. The dark circles under his eyes were extremely black compared to his milky white complexion, his green hair was uncombed and messy and most noticeable was that he was still in his pyjamas, a white vest and a pair of green and purple boxers.

Victoria couldn't help but stifle a giggle before the Joker glared at her.

"What's so funny?" He hissed suddenly.

"To be honest," Victoria giggled lightly. "I never in my wildest dream thought I would see you in those! But I guess I'm no better in my night dress!" Victoria stood and did a little twirl before falling back into her seat.

Joker's tired face split into a grin, "Quite right Tori!"

Victoria looked around the room at the other rouges; it was quite humorous seeing Gotham's most dangerous criminals in their pyjamas. They were as you would've expected. Bane was in simply a pair of boxes, Harvey was in black and white pyjamas split down the middle and Edward and Croc both wore only pyjama trousers. Edward's were light green and Croc's were black and torn. Victor didn't wear pyjamas but then again did he even sleep? Oswald came into the room dressed in usual penguin suit, he must have wanted to make himself look presentable before appearing downstairs.

It was actually only now that Victoria had noticed that Jonathan and Jervis had been in their pyjamas the whole time. Jonathan's were a pair of brown pin stripe trousers with a matching shirt while Jervis' were by far Victoria's favourites. They were completely mismatched, while he wore a pair of navy blue pyjama trousers which were covered with multicoloured spots his top was a dark forest green and the most surprising feature of all was the small white rabbit embroidered to the pocket just above to small letters – _JT._

Victoria leaned in to look more closely at the rabbit and Jervis turned to look at her.

"I see you noticed the white rabbit," He smiled happily. "I did it myself." Jervis puffed out his chest proudly.

"You can sew?" Victoria looked up at him impressed as she poked at the little thread bunny. "It's fantastic!"

"Well ladies and germs!" Joker announced loudly in a cheery tone before his voice dropped to a threatening growl. "Who screamed?"

Sophie whimpered slightly and moved closer to Edward beside her, Victoria couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Well?" Joker looked around the table for an answer which came from outside in the corridor.

"I swear to God Harley!" Pamela screamed at the top of her voice as she followed a cowering Harley through one of the doors. "If you're hyenas come near my plants one more time they are dead!"

"Red, come on! The babies just didn't know that they were yours." Harley quickly took the seat in between Joker's seat which he was standing in front of and Victoria's which was spinning round endless due to a bored Victoria.

"So you were the one screaming this morning!" Joker stood between Harley and Pamela.

"Yeah!" Pamela yelled at Joker. "And? It was because I woke up to find your hyenas all over my plants again!"

"Would you cool it?" Ally suddenly stood and spoke, making everyone in the room turn to look at her. "I mean Harley's your friend right? Surely you wouldn't let this one morning come between you two. I'm certain Harley will tell the hyenas to not do it again." Ally smiled before sitting again.

"I suppose you are right." Pamela sighed and walked around the table to sit in the spare sit beside Ally.

Joker cleared his throat, "I am sad to announce that due to Eddie ruining my last plan by being an idiot," he glared over at Edward.

"I said I was sorry!" Edward brandished a fist in the clown's direction. "Let it go!"

Joker stuck out his tongue before continuing, "And due to the late time I got to bed last night," he stopped to chuckle slightly as he glanced over at Jervis. "We have no plan, so I am assigning that to Jervy, Johnny and Brie!"

Jonathan, Jervis and Briar all looked up in surprise.

"Why us?" Jonathan voiced what was on their three minds.

"Because you were the ones who I chose now suck it up a deal with it! You can tell us the plan tonight." Joker grinned contently leaning back in his chair.

Victoria stopped spinning her chair and her hand shot up in the as the chair slowed to a stop, "I have a plan! I have a plan!" She grinned and she grabbed the table to bring the chair to a sharp stop. "Wanna hear?"

"No offence kid, but aren't you a little young to be coming up with a master criminal plan." Edward raised an eyebrow.

Victoria smiled sweetly and tipped her head slightly to the side and mimicked Edward's tone, "No offence grandpa, but aren't you a little old to be hitting on a kid younger than me?"

Edward glared at her as she went on smiling sweetly and Joker laughed loudly clapping his hands together, "I think we should listen to her!" he laughed loudly.

"Ok, I'll draw it out later but basically this is the plan." Victoria crossed her legs under he night gown, sat up straight and cleared her throat before continuing. "Alright so after we find the blue prints for the shrink ray at Wayne Enterprises than we go about getting the part etc. We can split up each part of the shrink ray into five bits each team has to steal a bit. We will leave the assembly of the device to Edward and Victor because Victor is good with these ray things and Edward is a smart ponce. But after it is assembled we will leave it to Pamela, Ally and Bane to acquire a boat which we will then load the shrink ray on to and sail it over to Liberty Island. Everybody following so far?" She braked for breath and glanced around the table. "When we get there, Briar, Ally, Jervis, Jonathan and myself will blow the bass of the Lady Liberty so she isn't firmly attached to the podium. When it is not attached Edward and Victor will shrink it and Pamela will use her plants to connect it too the helicopter that Harvey and Oswald will get for us and then we shall make our escape. And Sophie and Matthew shall be a child distraction for the Batman when he shows up because he is an asshole and is bound to show up. So they will be a distraction and then we kick the Bat's ass." Victoria finished grinning.

"Well that sounds good enough to me!" Joker clasped his hand together, grinning wildly. "So I highly suggest we all get dressed and eat something and then we can go shopping!"

"Yes!" Harley and Victoria cried in unison and high fived each other before stopping and blinking at each other with a confused expression on their faces until they both suddenly burst out laughing as the rest of the table were rising to leave.

Joker grimaced, "This is what I have to work with."

"Ah come on Mista J," Harley smiled happily turning to the Joker. "The kid ain't that bad! She ain't bad at all!"

Victoria grinned at the Joker, "Yeah Uncle J, I ain't that bad!"

Joker laughed whole heartedly, "Uncle J, I like that one!"

A tap on the shoulder alerted Victoria to her friends standing behind her.

"These three are going to eat some breakfast, we have to get dressed." Briar informed her. "Unless you want to go into Gotham like that?"

Victoria looked and what she and Briar was wearing. "You may have a point." She grinned. "Let's go! See ya later Harls, Uncle J!" She nodded a goodbye to the clowns of crime and set off back to their room.

Soon they would all be fully dressed, stomachs full and heading towards Gotham City to cause mass panic, destruction and get new clothes. Everything that made life great.


	8. The Jester

*This chapter was written from frabjous Victoria's point of view.*

We were separated and put into different cars with the rouges we were working with. Hey! My inner monologue just kicked in, I was wondering where that had went! I went with Harley and Joker and was put in the backseat of their purple car and settled myself between two brown fluffy cushion that I must have missed yesterday when we on our way here. At least I thought they were cushion, until they started whimpering and moving. It then dawned on me just as Harley spoke.

"It's alright babies! Mama's here, this is Tori your new sister!" Harley grinned scooping the two large hyenas into a cuddle.

Bud and Lou turned and began to sniff me and laughed before jumping up on me and welcoming me to the 'family' with wet hyena kisses making me giggle, happy to have passed Harley's hyena test. I looked up to Harley who had a large smile on her face.

"Aw they like you!" She grinned pulling me and her babies into a hug.

"Oh yeah it's so good to know I'm a sister to hyenas!" I laughed as hugged her and hyenas back, Harley was actually nice for an insane woman obsessed by Joker.

Suddenly Joker laughed behind us, "Good to see my girls and boys are getting along!" He smiled getting into the passenger's seat of the car. "You'll be sharing the back with Bud and Lou Tori, you don't mind do you?"

I sat down in the middle of the back seat and the two hyenas lay down on either side of me, still smothering me with kisses, "I don't mind, I like these two!" I stroked Bud's large head and scratched Lou's furry stomach. "So! Where are we going?"

"The Mall!" Harley squeaked happily as she started the car and we sped off down the road to Gotham's city centre. The top of the car was down and the wind was making my hair whip around my face. I stretched and relaxed in the back of the car.

Suddenly the car screeched to a stop outside the mall and Joker turned to me. "Here put this on." He told me.

I looked down what he was handing me, it was a small black mask like Harley's. "Why?" I asked him simply.

"Don't you want people to not know who you are?" Joker looked confused.

"Why should I care? I don't mind if people know it's me, in fact I quite want them too!" I grinned happily and Joker threw the mask over his shoulder.

"You're right, masks are over rated!" he laughed as he got out of the car.

I followed him and Harley, Bud and Lou running circles around the three of us.

"Here kid take these," Joker held out his hand, on his palm were three small pellets, each green and purple with a happy face. "And this." He grinned handing me a gun.

"Awesome," My smile was wide as I took the gun and pellets. "But what do I do with these pellets?" I asked confused, until I saw the wall in front of us. I pointed to it, Joker nodded and excited smile on his face. "This is the shopping spree I have ever been on, thanks Uncle J!" I squeaked happily. I drew back my arm and tossed the pellets at the wall, on impact they exploded. Harley and Joker both held one of my shoulders so I wouldn't get knocked backwards by the blast. The two of them were obviously used to explosions by now.

I heard the sound of people screaming as bits of concrete flew over my head. Joker walked forward casually to the large whole in the wall. "Everybody stay where you are!" He held up his gun and fired two warning shots in the air. The people screaming stopped immediately, all that could be heard were some whimpers from children and a baby crying. "I need a new clown suit for my darling new friend Victoria. Come here kid!"

I walked up beside Joker and he threw his arm around me hugging me to his side. "Hi." I said cheerily smiling and waving. "I'm Victoria but you can call me Jester!"

"That's right, this here is um… my new niece Jester, yeah that works, and she need's a costume." Joker hugged me tighter grinning. Harley stoop by my other side grinning sweetly, Bud and Lou flanked us. We must've looked epic.

"So if you'd kindly all shut up and let us through we'll be out and you can all get back to your boring lives after we leave." Joker grinned before waking into the store followed quickly by Harley; they seemed to know where they were going. I followed along behind them, looking around me as Bud and Lou walked calmly beside me. That was of coarse until we walked past the food court and well you can guess what they did so I ran to catch up with Harley and Joker.

"So what are we doing?" I asked them once I had caught up with the two clowns.

"Going to the clown shop, I saw a nice outfit there that would suit you," Harley smiled at me as we walked.

As we walked Joker and Harley were laughing and I was bored, and boredom is up with something I will not put! So I started to look around, taking in every detail, even the bird crap that was visible through the glass on the roof. Suddenly a manikin caught my eye; it was in the window of a vintage shop. It looked so out of place amongst the leather jackets and checked skirts, it was beautiful.

My eyes were wide as I walked up to the shop window, a small amazed smile on my face. It was a clown outfit, unlike any other; it was perfect, as if it were made just for me. You know this universe was good at giving me nice clothes. It was a hoodie and trousers combo, both of the items of clothing stitched out of different pattered fabrics. The torso was made out of four fabrics. At the top right of the torso the fabric was shiny and rainbow coloured, in a pattern like fish scales. The fabric below that was a purple and black vertical pinstripe and beside it small red diamonds were dotted over a white background. Above the red diamonds was a large patch of light green and in the middle of it a large yellow smiley face. The left sleeve was blue checked fabric and the other green and orange horizontal stripes. The left leg of the trousers were dark blue covered in stars and moons and the right leg was covered in a pattern of playing cards, all of the cards, I even saw a couple of joker cards in there. The hood of it was my favourite bit, it was a blue and yellow jester's hat it had three points with bells on the end of the points.

"Kid, where did you go?" I heard Joker calling me.

"Over here!" I yelled back, waving them over. "Uncle J, Harley can I have this one? It's so pretty!"

The two of them joined me by the shop window.

"What do you think Harley girl?" Joker stroked his white chin thoughtfully looking over the outfit.

"It's way better than what I had seen!" Harley squealed gleefully. "You've got such a good eye Tori. Try it on!" Harley pulled me into the store and tore the outfit off the manikin, to this day I never knew how she did it without ripping the fabric. "Here!" She threw the outfit at me and pushed me into the small changing room.

I changed quickly and the clothes fit perfectly, except maybe the sleeves which came down to just above the tips of my fingers, and I think they looked great.

"Waddaya think?" I asked as I stepped out from behind the dressing room curtain.

Harley squeaked happily and Joker nodded in approval.

"Ya look great Tori!" Harley smiled. "Now what to cover your face? Oh I no white make up, red lipstick and a mask like mine!"

I grinned, "Alright!" Joker was looking at me oddly and suddenly I remembered what I had said earlier about masks. "I meant that I don't think I should wear a mask when I'm Victoria but when I'm The Jester well Uncle J that's different!"

Joker threw back his head and laughed, "Alright Kiddo, looks like we're going to the clown shop after all! We'll need a bag for Jester's other clothes." He growled at the shop assistant.

She nodded, practically frozen with fear. The woman reached under the counter and pulled out a paper bag with handles and gave it to the Joker. "And um…sir? Would Jester like the shoes that are in the window? They go with the outfit very well." She squeaked.

Joker handed me the bag, "Well Jester do you?" He asked me.

I took the bag and looked over to the shoes. They were odd and yet they matched and they _did _suit the outfit. "Can I Uncle J?"

"Sure kid, five finger discount and all that!" He laughed at the sheer amazement that was clear on my face.

"Alrighty then!" I smiled. I disappeared from view behind the dressing room curtain and started stuffing my old clothes into the paper bag. I turned and left the room and was suddenly stopped by Harley as she gave the brightly coloured shoes.

"Size 6 right?" She asked I nodded. "Well put 'em on I wanna see!"

I took the shoes and sat on the ground and I quickly learned that was a big mistake. Bud and Lou decided that this would be a perfect time to enter the shop and sit on me. I pushed them off, so they licked my face. "Quit it!" I giggled. "Lemme try on the shoes and I'll play fetch with you guys later!" Immediately the two heavy hyenas were off me and lying by Joker's feet as the two clowns looked at the hyenas and then me in disbelieve. I shrugged as I pulled off my old shoes and put on the colourful high tops, "I have a way with animals." I shoved the shoes into the paper bag and jumped to my feet. "So ready to go?" I asked them.

They both grinned and started walking out of the shop. I followed with the hyenas before I stopped in the doorway, "Thanks about the shoes." I grinned at the shop assistant, after all I wouldn't have seen them if it wasn't for her.

I ran to catch up with Harley and Joker, I caught up and continued dancing up the mall with Bud and Lou leaping about my heels as I twirled, breaking in the new outfit and shoes. I heard Joker and Harley laughing, I knew I was making a fool of my self but it was fun. Soon enough though I stopped when I saw a sign saying 'Clown Supplies and Practical Jokes'.

"Here?" I asked pointing at the shop. Joker nodded so I walked into the store. The shop assistant stared at me over the newspaper as I walked in followed by Bud and Lou, as I looked at the supplies, it all looked so familiar. The pop-gun Harley used, exploding bubble gum, whoopee cushions and even water squirting flowers, bright green like the ones on Joker's lapel. I picked up a bang gun and inspected it, turning it over in my hands until a gruff voice sounded from behind the newspaper.

"Hey kid!" He said. "What are you doing here, don't you know nothing? The Joker and Harley Quinn just blew they're way into the mall! I would get out if I were you."

"No thanks!" I smiled at the man. "I'll wait for Harls and Uncle J here."

"Un-uncle?" The man stuttered as his newspaper slipped from his hands.

I nodded sweetly as Joker and Harley appeared in the doorway. I turned to them smiling "So you shop here a lot?" I asked, pulling the trigger on the bang gun and giggled and the flag when it popped out. "I've always wanted one of these." I grinned pocketing it.

"Hey kid what do you think you're doing?" The shop keeper yelled at me suddenly, forgetting who was in the room. I pulled out the gun Joker had given to me earlier and turned to the man pointing it at his head.

"You wouldn't have a problem with that, would you?" I smirked, damn this felt good.

"No…no….not at all um…?" He mumbled.

"It's The Jester," I winked at him. "Don't forget it." I lowered the gun and Joker started laughing again.

"How that feel kiddo?" Joker put his arm around me.

I grinned up at him and he chuckled again. "Alright Harls, I'll pick out some wonderful toys and you get Jester all done up."

Harley nodded as I grinned at her and followed her towards the clown make up. Behind me I heard Joker giggle gleefully as he looked through the practical jokes.

"'Kay Jesty! Sit still and let Mama Harley work her make up magic!" She grinned and sat me down on a wooden stool before she spun round and grabbed white face paint and a sponge from the shelf behind her. I closed my eyes as she attacked my face with the paint covered sponge.

After she had stopped with the sponge I opened my eyes to see her coming at me with a paint brush, the tip of it was bright red as she started to paint my lips. I began giggle as Harley came to a finish, tongue sticking out the side of her lips with concentration.

"Done!" Harley grinned happily, leaning back to inspect her work. "Here," She handed me a mirror and I looked at my face now pale white with a bright red grin.

"Jester try this on!" Joker threw me over a mask.

I caught it and pulled it on, being careful not to smudge the white make up. I tore out the two hair bobbles holding my hair back in a ponytail. I separated my hair down the middle, making sure my side fringe was still visible before I tied the two halves of my hair into loose bunches. I threw up my jester hat hood and stood from my seat grinning. "How do I look?"

Joker threw back his head laughing wildly before speaking, "Like a right clown!"

"Yeah ya look great Jesty," Harley agreed happily and Bud and Lou barked happily. My smile grew.

"So smile for the cameras!" Joker giggled pointing up at the one of the security cameras in the corner of the room.

I grinned up to the camera and waved before throwing my head back and shrieking with laughter. My laugh subsided to a giggle as I looked around the room, Joker and Harley where grinning at me, Bud and Lou panting and giggling slightly and the shop assistant looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Well," Joker glanced up at the clock on the wall. "I think it's time we got home."

I looked up at the clock, wow it had been an hour and it was coming up to two o'clock in the afternoon. I nodded, "But on the way home can I blow something else up?"

Joker grin broadened, if that was possible, "Of coarse you can kiddo!"

The five you us walked back you the mall and out through the hole we had made earlier. Literally we walked past the front door and out through the large hole in the wall, this was such a weird day.

I jumped in the back seat with Bud and Lou and we sped off around Gotham City, chucking the joker pellets out the back of the car and seeing where they landed, 5 points if it hit someone, 10 if it went through a window and 20 if you got it down the sewers and it blew up the street. We spent at least an hour playing 'Blow shit up!' before Harley final pulled up outside the familiar hideout.

The other four cars were already back we must've been longer than two hours, I glanced at the clock in the car, and it had been four hours… how does that work?

I jumped out over the door of the car, the hyenas following at my heels.

"Hey Tori!" Harley smiled, getting out of the car herself. "Will you look after Bud and Lou for a few days? I'm sharing a room with Red and she might kill them if she sees them again any time soon!"

I grinned, this was so awesome. "I would love to Harls thanks! I'll take good care of them Harley I promise" She smiled at me as Joker spoke.

"Well run along Tori!" He grinned. "You're friends should be in your room or the conference room, and don't forget you promised to play fetch with the dogs."

"Yes Uncle J," I grinned as I ran off, I would also have to draw up the plans soon so we could get this ball rolling.

The hyenas and I sprinted up the stairs to the girl's bedroom in the Rouges hideout…wow I never thought I'd get to say that. When I got there the door was already open and there on the beds where my best friends all in their new costumes.

"What's up guys?" I grinned walking to the room.

"Oh nothing much nothing much," Ally sat up on her bed. "Nice outfit but um…what's with the hyenas?"

"Oh right them; this is Bud and Lou I told Harley I'd look after them until Pamela cooled off." I explained quickly as the dogs jumped up beside Matthew on my bed. I turned to Matthew, "Shove." I told him. He moved over a little before I jumped onto my bed and the hyenas lay on either side of me. "I like them, they think I'm their sister now."

My four friends looked at me, confused.

"Harley told them I was their sister when I first met them, it was fun. So how'd everyone's day go?" I smiled around the room taking in the awesomeness of my friends' new clothes.

Little man next to me looked smart and simple, aside from his funky glasses. He was wearing a smart white sweater with the Korean sign for two on the shoulder in black. Black trousers, one white leather shoe and another black leather shoe. The best bit were his glasses to circular yin yang symbols made up the lenses and covered his eyes completely giving it an odd effect.

Squirrel's outfit was spiky, living up to her name La Espina. A short green leather skirt was held up by red and blue spiked belts. The black tights underneath the skirt were shredded and she wore dark blue punk boots. For a top she had a black strappy tank top with a very short and torn dark green t-shirt and her wrists were covered in punk bands. Her make up looked like it always did, except much more green, she looked very awesome.

Darling Bubble's was a vision of green; she wore a vertically striped green and white blouse with green skinny jeans and a pair of smart green pumps. Sophie's short ginger hair was topped by a green bandana with a white question mark on the front of it. She had light green eye shadow and cherry red lipstick…I wonder who did her make up, I think I will assume the worst and question Edward's sexuality, call me a kid will he, but I digress.

Kitty's outfit was perfect for her name, The Cheshire Cat and tabby stripes were the obvious theme. Her usual black cat eared hat was replaced by a light grey cat eared hat with vibrant blue tabby stripes. Her top was a tight grey sweater covered in blue stripes; she had grey short shorts on top of blue and grey striped tights. And to top it all off her classic cat Doc Martin boots and a grey and blue tail clipped on to her very short, short shorts. Short and tight also seemed to be recurring themes of this outfit, I mentally face palmed.

"So guys have I missed much?" I yawned and stretched as the hyenas copied me. "Well that was weird." I smiled as my friends laughed.

"How'd you get them to do that?" Sophie looked stunned as Bud and Lou laughed happily.

"I have no idea," I confessed. "But aren't they cute?" I grinned as I scratched Lou's belly and Bud whined for attention.

"Aw, come here buddy." Kitty slapped at her knees and Bud bounced of the bed and pounced onto her.

"Hey how did you know that one was Bud?" I asked confused.

Briar laughed suspiciously, "It's a gift." She smiled as her hazel eyes darted from side to side.

"Alright well, how are we all?" Matthew smiled around at his friends and we each gave a detailed account of every one's days.

Matthew had been to The Iceberg Lounge, God I was jealous. Pamela had leant Ally her perfume that drove men wild and taught her to seduce them today. Sophie had spent the day with Edward…ponce….and had been taught how to work out riddles. As for Briar well she spent the day with her love, Jonathan and the…um… with Jervis….yeah that works, enough said.

Almost on cue as I finished the tale of my day, Joker's voice hollered through the halls summoning us to the conference room.

Bud and Lou started barking and jumping up on me pulling at my sleeves with their teeth.

"Ok, ok fine we're going," I sighed to the hyenas as I let them pull me to my feet. "Come on guys." I smiled over my shoulder as the hyenas continued to pull me out of the room.

After a minute of half quick walking and half being dragged by hyenas I was pulled into the conference room where the rouges where already sitting in their usually spaces.

"Hi!" I smiled as they all turned to look at me, Harley and Joker smiled back, though Jonathan sort of smiled…if he ever smiles. I pulled up my seat between Harley and Jervis, but Jervis wasn't in his seat, in fact he wasn't in the room... "The others should be here shortly." I told them

Bud and Lou sat beside Harley and me. A minute later my friends walked into the room. All eyes turned to them, or should I say all male eyes turned to Ally as she walked past them to sit beside Pamela; she was still wearing the perfume.

Jonathan whispered something to Briar before he turned to speak to me. "Victoria will you and Briar go and help Jervis in the kitchen, he's preparing dinner and I think he may need some assistance." I nodded and stood at the same Briar did and started walking towards the door.

As we were walking in along the corridor I pulled Briar into a hug. "Thank you," I smiled. "For not making us go home."

Briar hugged me back. "And thank you for finding Mister Sebastian Wetherspoon." She grinned.

We walked down the hall arm in arm until we came to the kitchen door, as we opened the door slowly we saw Jervis singing quietly to himself as he cooked the dinner for sixteen people.

"Cats and rabbits would reside in fancy little houses," He sang perfectly in tune.

I looked at Briar she shrugged, she didn't know the song, I did, I was raised on Disney music.

"And be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers," Jervis continued to sing oblivious to us.

"It's Disney," I mouthed to Briar next to me.

"I dare you to join in!" She grinned at my slyly. "Unless you're scared!"

"I am not!" I scowled at her.

"Prove it!" Her grinned broadened as Jervis continued singing.

"In a world of my own."

I gulped, damn my pride. Damn it to hell. "All the flowers would have very extra special powers." I starting singing quietly, until Briar pushed me through the door making Jervis stop in his tracks and look up. Not knowing what to say I kept singing, that's right I sang… "They would sit and talk to me for hours, when I'm lonely in a world of my own." I smiled weakly.

Jervis smiled back and began singing again as I kept singing. "There'd be new birds, lots of nice and friendly how-do'ya do birds. Every one would have a dozen bluebirds in a within that world of my own. I would listen to a babbling brook and hear a song that I could understand. I keep wishing it could be that way, because my world would be a wonderland!"

I broke out laughing after the last word and Jervis smiled happily. "Hey!" I giggled. "Jonathan sent us to help you."

"Just in case." Briar now stepped through the door now, one look at me and she was laughing again. "You sounded really good."

"Speaking of good, that smells good." I sniffed the air, taking in the aroma that hung in the kitchen.

"Why thank you my dear, it's chicken." Jervis said happily as he began to take the chicken fillets out of the oven. "And don't worry Briar there is a vegetarian option for you and Pamela."

"Thank you!" Briar smiled. "So what can we help you with?"

"Well dears you take these plates of food into the conference room for me and I'll bring the drinks." Jervis smiled as he loaded the plates of chicken and potatoes onto a push cart.

Briar turned and picked up the cutlery, "You take the cart I'll take these."

I nodded and began to push the cart out the door, ran and jumped onto it as it zoomed down the hall. It twisted back and forth until I finally burst through the doors of the conference room. "Weee!" I laughed happily as I put my heel down and the cart skidded to a stop. "Dinner is served!" I grinned getting of my make shift vehicle.

I began to make my way around the table giving out the dishes of food, making sure that I gave the salad to Pamela and where Briar would be sitting. Finally Jervis and Briar appeared at the door and I fell back into my seat.

"Here you go!" Briar handed out knifes and forks and Jervis placed a glass beside everyone and put a few jugs of orange cordial, black current juice and a weird brown liquid. As everyone began to eat Jervis and Briar took their seat

"Um…Jervis?" I asked as he sat down beside me. "What's the brown stuff?"

"Oh this?" Jervis pulled over the jug, "This my dear is peach iced tea." He smiled pouring a glass. "Would you like some?"

"Yes please!" I handed gave him glass and he filled it.

The rest of dinner went normally, you know for having dinner with psychotic criminals, we talked, laughed I threw something Edward, Joker and Harley laughed. Then something weird happened near the end of the meal.

"Hey Tori," Joker said suddenly, reaching over Harley and poking me with his fork. "Give me you shoes."

I tilted my head to the side, clearly confused. "What?"

"Give. Me. Your. Shoes." He said slowly, a large smile spread across his pale face.

"O….K…." I reached down and pulled off my shoes and handed them over.

"Great, I'll give them back to you tomorrow." He grinned. "Oh and you can use my planning room to draw out the plans for the heist."

I squeed happily into myself before I answer coolly, "Dude, awesome. Where is the room?"

"It's in the basement." Joker smiled. "I'll take you there after dinner."

"OK!"

After everyone was finished Jervis and Briar loaded up the cart and Joker took me to his planning room with Bud and Lou following at our heels.

We walked down a few flights of stairs, he made jokes, I laughed after all he is The Joker, one of the most attractive and funny insane person in any known universe, and I know a lot of them now!

Finally we came to a door with a big grin painted on it and the words 'Keep Out!' scrawled underneath it what looked like permanent marker.

"Here we are my favourite room!" Joker announced happily as he burst through the door.

After another small flight of stairs a large room was revealed, it didn't have much in it but it was still totally awesome. It had a few beat up sofas, a desk covered with papers and pens, a big white board and markers to go with it and a chair in behind the desk.

"This is sweet." I grinned looking around the room.

"Glad you like it kiddo! We can share it!" He patted me on the head. "You go ahead sit on that chair right there." He pointed to the one behind the desk. "And get drawing your plan, Bud and Lou can keep you company. I gotta go fix up your shoes." He chirruped happily as he turned and walked out of the room. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call Harley on your cell."

"My cell? Your American words confuse me," But nevertheless I pulled my mobile phone out of my pocket. "I don't think I have Harley's number."

"Oh right," Joker fished in his pockets for his phone, he pulled out an expensive looking purple and green phone, hit a few buttons and showed me the screen, "There it is for you."

I quickly brought up my contacts list on my phone and read the number aloud to myself as I entered in the number under 'Harley Quinn', "077427537846." I put away my phone. "Thank you Uncle J. I'll call her if I need anything, and I'll have the plans done before I got to bed."

"Great kiddo! Bring the plans up to conference room when you're done," Joker put away his phone and grinned happily. "Oh! And close the door when you're done." He walked back up the small staircase and waved a cheery goodbye before going out the old door we had come through.

"Yes so the plans," I turned on my heel and walked over to the paper covered desk and sat down.

It was amazing looking over the Joker's plans to kill Batman, they were genius. They were funny. They were completely bonkers.

Eventually I put aside Joker's plans and pulled up a blank sheet of planning paper and a pencil.

I started to draw the statue of liberty, the freeze ray, then the people in their places. After much rubbing out and hitting my head of the desk in frustration I finally did it. I looked at my phone, I had been here for two hours, you're kidding. It was coming up to nine at night, and my eye lids were drooping, time really flies in this world. Bud and Lou were also feeling the time of night as they dozed in a heap on the couch.

"Bud? Lou?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes to try in vain to wake myself up.

The hyenas lifted their heads and slowly moved off the couch and began to amble over to me. Lou sat beside me and yawned as Bud laid his head sleepily on my lap.

"Yeah I'm tired too," I smiled softly at Lou as I patted Bud's head. "Let's get these plans up to your daddy and then we'll hit the hay, how does that sound?"

Bud lifted his head and barked happily as Lou started to trot towards the door. I walked after the hyenas, plans in hand up a few flights of stairs and finally making it to the conference room. When I walked in I spied with my little eye someone hanging from the rafters. My initial though was that it would be Harley but when I walked over it was… Jervis. Why must he and I keep running into each other?

Upon closer inspection I saw Jervis was sitting cradling a cup of tea his hat drooping over his eyes, I couldn't tell if he was asleep. He was reclining back in the crook of two rafters and his breathing was deep and slow…he _was _asleep. I looked around the room…no one was here. I guess it wouldn't be too bad to wake him up… and it wouldn't be embarrassing to either of us if I was to wake him up so he could go to bed.

I softly laid down the plans on the table before turning to Bud and Lou and pressing my finger to my lips. The hyenas both sat obediently by the door as if waiting for me to finish up here before going on to bed.

I slowly walked up to the sleeping hatter and softly pulled up his hat. His hair was slightly covering his closed eyes and he was snoring quietly. He looked so cute and peaceful, then I heard Joker's laughing behind me.

"He was just asleep in here!" I heard him chuckle. "I brought a marker."

Crap. Okay moral choice here… well sort of. On the one hand I can wake Jervis up, ruin how cute he looks…did I just say that… and if Joker comes he will quite probably possibly make a big deal of it and grill Jervis again about being a pervert. Then again I could leave Jervis and have Joker cover his face in permanent marker, it would be funny…but Jervis is so nice…but Joker will make a big deal… but oh screw it!

"Jervis?" I reached up and shook his shoulder gently. "Wake up!"

"Whu-wha?" Jervis woke with a start and turned to face me. "Oh Victori – ah!" Apparently he turned too far as he fell… on top of me...as Joker walked in.

"Right in here, HOLY CRAP!" Joker yelled as he looked down at Jervis and me on the ground.

Yes, Jervis was on top of me. Both of us blushing deeply. This is what I get for not wanting him to get drawn on by Joker. FML.

"Um…hi?" I smiled sheepishly from my place on the floor.

"What the hell?" Ah my friends have arrived on the scene, only Ally dear could make an entrance statement like that. I look over to see my dear friends walk through the doors that led to our rooms. Ally and Briar were both in total shock, obviously because they thought I was getting a little taste of the Tetch, but Sophie and Matthew where close behind them and pissing themselves laughing.

"Now I can explain…" I searched for a reasonable answer which sounded believable. I looked from my friends, to a blushing Jervis, to the Joker and Harley, back to Jervis. "I got nothing, but I'll say this. Nothing happened. This was a complete accident."

"A hilarious accident." Matthew sniggered.

"Shuddap!" I growled.

"Uh… Mista J?" Harley finally spoke up. "I think Eddie wanted to talk to ya… yeah he was just down the corridor."

Joker stared a little longer at this quite obviously odd scene on the floor, before finally turning to Harley. "Yes Pooh, any excuse to get out of here." And with that he left and only Harley, the two hyenas and my friends remained.

"I think I should get up now before any one else comes in." Jervis suggested.

"I think you better had." I agreed but unfortunately Jervis moved to slowly as Ally whipped out her camera and flashed a couple of pictures. "Bitch!"

Jervis rolled over onto his back so I could quickly scramble up and jump at Ally.

"The camera! Give it to me!" I yelled jumping on her back.

"Noooope!" Ally fell to the floor ramming the camera down her bra.

"Damn you," I rolled back onto the floor. "That is so not far."

"I think black mail isn't meant to be fair." Briar snickered.

"Douches…" I got to my feet and walked over to pick up the mug of tea Jervis had dropped and his hat as he helped himself to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes but let us hope that incident is not repeated shall we?" Jervis brushed the blonde hair out of red face, speaking quietly as if not wanting Harley and the rest to hear.

"Here's you hat Jervis." I handed him the hat and he placed it on his head.

After a deep breath, he took the tea cup from me. "I'm terribly sorry my dear, this has been quite the couple of days for you. I should've been more careful, but nevertheless we cannot erase what has been done and seen here." He smiled softly.

"I guess so." I nodded and then in a louder voice to everyone. "Well I'm off to bed."

"Good night Victoria." He tipped his hat to me before saying a quick good night to the rest in the room and making a hasty exit.

"Well Tori." Harley giggled. "It took me at least a few months before Mista J and I did –," Harley began but I interrupted her.

"Harls please, I was being serious guys when I said nothing happened. He fell from the rafters after I woke him up, alright?" I looked at my friends. "And I am also serious in I am going to bed, tell your Puddin' the plans are on the table." I turned on my heel and started for the door.

"Oh by the way Tori can Bud and Lou stay with you tonight, Red's still pissed." Harley asked.

"No problem Harley dear," I turned smiling to her.

Bud and Lou barked happily and leapt up to follow me out of the room. Soon my friends followed me out as well.

"O-M-G Tori!" Briar and Ally jogged to catch up with me.

"What?" I sighed, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Tori how can you be acting like this?" Briar questioned.

"Like what?" I was confused.

"Well my favourite fangirl!" Briar swung an arm around my neck. "You were just under a Mister Jervis Tetch. What should you reaction be and what would your reaction be to this only a few days ago?"

"Um…squee?" I suggested.

"Yes! Exactly! Squee, which you are not doing!" Ally yelled suddenly. "You're being so normal about this!"

"Really?"

"Yes really!" Sophie suddenly spoke, the hell? When did she get here I thought she was back there with Matthew.

"Completely!" Matthew was now beside me. How'd he do that? "You're not acting like Tori."

"Well maybe it's because we're here now…" I stopped, putting a thoughtful thumb and finger to my chin to stroke an imaginary beard. "I dunno, I've always had such a big imagination for these things…I've always believed them real and possible. Maybe I'm just a little different…"

"You are different Tori!" Ally glomped me from the side. "That's why we love you!"

"Yeah..." Sophie joined the hug.

"Looove!" Briar to latched on, bringing Matthew along with her.

"Ah a cornucopia of love." I chirruped happily, embracing my friends. "But alas dear amigos, I'm knackered. So if you would excuse me."

We waved good bye to Matthew as the four of us remaining retired to our room.

Stripping, we pulled on the night clothes I had picked out earlier. I do think they suited them, and I was just in love with mine. I will have to ask Harley or Pam or ho ever these belong to if I can have it.

I pulled back the covers of my bed as the hyenas jumped in beside me. Looking around I saw my dear Kitty getting into bed herself, and I remember how cold we had both been this morning.

"Hey Bud." I whispered in the hyenas ear.

He looked up at me, tongue lolling out of his mouth, big brown eyes tired and happy.

"Go keep the kitty cat company yeah?" I pointed at Briar.

He barked happily and jumped off the bed before running across the room and jumping onto her.

"Thanks Tori." Briar smiled.

"No problemo my dear." I smiled, hugging Lou close and turning over. "Good night dears, we have a big day ahead of us so sleep tight."

"Yes good night." Ally smiled walking over to turn of the old light. "And let's remember if anyone wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Tori missing go straight to Jervis' room or check her for hickeys in the morning."

Sophie and Briar started laughing, as did I. I picked up a spare pillow and flung it at Ally.

"Again good night." I grinned.

"Night!" Sophie smiled, snuggling down into her bed.

"I already said good night." Ally huffed, but with a slight smile on her face.

I looked over and Briar was practically already snoring. Smiling, I turned over again, Lou cuddling into my back as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
